GLUED TOGETHER
by Hitman81
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get glued together and have to be with each other 24/7. But what hapens when they fall for each other and a mark apears on Naruto's neck and age old secet is revealed none of them see coming that could seperate them for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

"I CANNOT IN A MILLION BILLIONS YEARS LIVE WITH NARUTO. NO NOT HAPPENING" Sasuke raised his voice furiously at Kakashi.

"Well that glue like chakra that is connecting you guys at the hand says different." Kakashi said amused.

"Are you sure there is absolutely no way to get this gunk off?" Sasuke hissed.

"Yes" Sakura said who was standing beside him trying her best not to laugh at his situation. On a mission one of the bad guys they had been fighting had had charka like glue and during the fight Naruto and Sasuke had been glued together by both of their left hands. Sasuke wished he could kill the guy again for getting him into this mess.

"Hey, I don't want to be stuck with you either asshole." Naruto said equally angry.

"Oh chill it will only be for a week before it eventually falls off." Kakashi said soothingly.

"A WEEK!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto groaned but stoped half way through and blushed slightly. Sasuke caught Naruto's expression and he recognised it his worst nightmare.

"Not again!" Sasuke groaned.

"Hey man if I got to go, I got to go"

"You just went five minutes ago, do you have a bladder problem?"

"Shut up!" Naruto shot.

"And this is where I leave" Sakura left Naruto's kitchen.

"Ditto" Kakashi said following her. The door shut and Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"We are going to be stuck together for a week whether we like it or not so let's try and make this as painless as possible you moron." Sasuke gritted between his teeth.

"Then it's decided, I need to pee." Naruto said having a one track mind.

"Wha-"

Naruto walked of in the direction of his bathroom yanking Sasuke unceremoniously with him.

"Hey!" snapped Sasuke as they got to his bathroom and Naruto went inside. Sasuke stayed outside his arm out stretched behind him, his hand attached to Naruto behind the door, giving him privacy to pee. A few minutes later Naruto, totally forgetting Sasuke's hand was attached to his and Naruto thrust his hand out to grab the string that would flush the toilet. Instead Sasuke came tumbling into the door swing it inwards. Sasuke tripped on the bathroom mat and landed on top of Naruto chest to chest.

"You idiot, why did you do that for!" Sasuke said, moving against Naruto trying to coordinate them into getting up without tripping over in the small bathroom. Naruto's face was slightly flushed.

"I forgot." He admitted, his breath sucked in as Sasuke put his knee in-between Naruto's open legs trying to get up. He failed again and again because of the awkward angle of their hands that were glued together.

"How can you-" Sasuke stopped talking and narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Something soft was brushing against the sensitive skin of his stomach; Sasuke's shirt had rolled up slightly in the fall. Sasuke could swear it was growing, he frowned for a moment and then his eyes widened when he realised what it was. Naruto had forgotten to zip up his pants. A shiver went up his spine and feelings he didn't want to be aware of coursed through his body like lightening, pooling in his belly. Then common sense kicked in and Sasuke quickly pushed off Naruto.

"Zip up your pants for heaven's sakes." Hissed Sasuke trying his hardest to not look at Naruto as he did so. Naruto was oddly quiet his face was flushed and he was breathing a little heavily. Sasuke stubbornly refused to notice the signs of arousal in Naruto.

Naruto had nearly groaned out loud when Sasuke had wiggled trying to get up, he had brushed up against Naruto's groin and Sasuke's rough pants had rubbed as he had lifted himself and failed trying to get Naruto's body to cooperate with his movements. He had moved up and down...Naruto shivered. He had accepted a long time ago that he was attracted to Sasuke. It was strange, he wasn't attracted to any other guy other than Sasuke, and Naruto also liked women so he wouldn't exactly call himself gay. Sasuke seemed to just be a special case for Naruto.

Naruto had also wanted to know how Sasuke felt, but never knew how to go about it. This situation he found himself in was perfect to find out. He would be with Sasuke for an entire week maybe more. He wouldn't ask him outright but when they had fallen over in the bathroom sparks had flown. So he would test Sasuke in other ways to see if it was all one sided or not. Naruto wanted to make sure before he made a fool of himself. Naruto didn't know why he felt this way towards Sasuke but he was certain in his abilities to find out if Sasuke felt the same way.

Sasuke didn't like the look in Naruto's eyes. However he was distracted by the distant rumbling in his belly.

"What do you have to eat?" Asked Sasuke

"Ramen." Naruto answered instantly.

"And?" Prompted Sasuke.

"Ramen."

"Do you have anything else?" Sasuke asked in exasperation.

"No" He said flatly.

"Or course." Sasuke said to himself as if he was admitting a dumb moment.

"Then we need to go shopping" Sasuke said grabbing his wallet on the bench.

"Why?"

"Because you can't just eat reman." Sasuke said impatiently going to the door.

"Why not?" Asked Naruto perplexed.

"Because it's unhealthy." Sasuke said as if Naruto was a simpleton.

"Well I'm not unhealthy and I have eaten ramen for breakfast lunch and dinner for all of my life so it can't be that bad."

"Too much of anything is bad for you." Sasuke said with a tone of finality.

"Says who?" Naruto said as Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the apartment and down onto the street below.

"Says me." Sasuke said wanting the conversation to end. He didn't like that he actually felt really worried about Naruto's health. If all he did was eat Ramen and nothing fresh Naruto could have nutrition problems he didn't even know about.

Naruto rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath,

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot-your god."

Sasuke snorted and they lapsed into a confortable silence as they walked to the super market. Naruto stepped a little closer and their shoulders rubbed against one another. The simple touch made Sasuke's arm tingle in awareness. Sasuke stepped to the side a bit not wanting to break the contact, but not wanting to assess his reaction either.

Naruto and Sasuke entered the shop and Sasuke grabbed a basket. Sasuke went looking for supples for a week for both him and Naruto. At least while they were living together Sasuke would make sure Naruto was fed right. Reasoning that he didn't want to be stuck with carrying around a dead body which was what Naruto would be prematurely if he didn't eat right. That was also the excuse Sasuke gave himself for taking out his phone while they were waiting at the check-out and texting his families' doctor to make an appointment for him to come around and make a house call for Naruto. He texted back saying that he would be there tomorrow. Good. People were giving them strange looks but Sasuke either ignored them or glared at them daring them to ask why they had blue stuff on their conjoined hands. No one did.

"Sasuke if you keep glaring like that you're going to make permanent lines on your face." Naruto teased and Sasuke had to keep in a bark of laughter. He never could resist Naruto's wacky sense of humour, no matter how hard he tried. No matter how fierce the glare, no matter how rude he was to Naruto he would just smile at him as if he held some big secret. As if he knew what Sasuke was trying to do. He had always been baffled how Naruto could seem like a wise old man one moment then the next he was a three year old kid. He had come up with one answer; Naruto was just…Naruto. Unique in his own way and stubborn as a bull always.

Even when Sasuke ran away from the village to join Orochimaru so that he could gain the power to beat his brother, Naruto had gone after him relentlessly. It had been a couple of years ago now but he still remembered the fight they had had. He remembered the battle and what Sasuke had thought had been his victory but ended up being his greatest shame. Looking down on Naruto's broken and battered body a whole straight through his chest, inside he had wept at the sight and had thought numbly; Naruto was dead. How could he have done this? How could he have betrayed the one person that would go to the ends of the earth to save him from himself? He claimed to want justice for his family, to prove himself honourable to his clan. But what would his clan think of this if they were alive? Betraying a friend that only wanted to help. His mother would have been so angry with him. They had talked throughout the battle but nothing that Naruto had said sunk in until that moment. He had been so ashamed of himself he had fallen to his knees and had laid his head band against Naruto's and agonizingly whispered,

"I'm sorry…Naruto."

Sasuke had jumped as he felt Naruto's bloodied hand on his cheek. He never jumped. He couldn't possibly be alive with so many injuries. When he pulled back to look at Naruto his eyes were slightly open and a faint smile danced on his lips,

"I know Sasuke, you stubborn bastard." He had whispered in a half chuckle. Orange chakra had suddenly coated Naruto's body. Healing his injuries. When the orange chakra reseeded Naruto had still been unconscious and Sasuke had taken Naruto into his arms and walked back to the village. Kakashi had met him along the way and without saying anything he had gone to Sasuke's side and started walking with him. Kakashi didn't bother offering to carry Naruto. They didn't say a word the entire trip. When they got back to the village Sasuke had been unable to leave Naruto's bedside. Naruto had opened his eyes a few days later and Sasuke hadn't ever seen a more relieving sight. After the incident they had formed an unbreakable and unspoken bond. They had stayed together over the years for all their bantering, fighting and complaining. They had never been separated for more than a day or two since that incident, Sasuke never realised how much time they spent together until this moment. He had become so used to Naruto. The glue made them physically closer but they were getting used to it so fast because they had always been able to know what the other was thinking even if they hadn't verbally admitted it and that was a deadly weapon in battle, one that always made them come out on top. It gave them an edge no one could match.

Sasuke still craved the power to take down his brother and he would take down his Itachi no matter what. But when he did he wanted to know that he did it for the honour of his fallen clan. He wanted to kill his brother with his moral code intact otherwise he was just like Itachi. A stone cold killer that would hurt anyone and do anything to get what he wanted. That thought scared Sasuke to his very soul. Without Naruto he would have become that he knew that with everything in him.

Sasuke payed for the food and with bags in hand they started to walk back. Reaching the apartment Naruto opened the door and found Lady Tsunade waiting at the kitchen table. A smile on her face looking at their hands.

"So it's true, huh? " She said in an amused voice.

"Yes." They said together.

"Well no matter, the Kazekage of the Sand for some reason wishes to see you Naruto."

"Gaara?" Naruto said in surprise.

"Yeah, it seemed urgent however he didn't confide in me the details, he seems to need you there. This new alliance that we have made works on trust and the relationship between nations. Naruto I think it is important that you go despite your…situation."

"I was looking forward to seeing Gaara again anyway." Said Naruto with a small smile. He wondered how Gaara was going.

"Gaara? The Shukaku's jinchuriki? The blood red haired kid at the Chunin exams?" Sasuke said suspiciously. He didn't exactly not like Gaara he just didn't trust him for some reason. The way he looked at Naruto annoyed him too. Although Sasuke had no idea why. Or at least that's what he told himself.

"Yeah that's him." Tsunade said glancing at Sasuke,

"You will leave tomorrow evening then. Because of your situation it would be difficult for you to move fast so three of the Junín and I are going to create a transportation portal to get you there."

"Cool." Naruto said enthusiastically. He really liked Gaara; they had been good long distance friends for a while now. They had kept in contact via letters and phone calls and they had been talking about meeting face to face for a while now.

Tsunade left them closing the door quietly behind her going to start preparations for the Jutsu.

"We had better pack." Sasuke said after a moment. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I need to go to my house then." Sasuke said.

"I'll pack my stuff and make dinner while you're gone." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him drolly.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto flashed him a confused expression. Sasuke huffed in aggravation and held up their conjoined hands.

"Oh…Right. I forgot. Guess I'm coming with you then."

Sasuke nodded his head mockingly slow.

"Yes Naruto that would be the logical way to do this. The only way to do this"

"Oh shut up Sasuke." Naruto snapped. Just because he was attracted to the guy to the point of distraction didn't mean he couldn't be annoying some of the time. Naruto just felt so off balance in Sasuke presents. His groin tightened every time they even brushed up against one another. Being so close to Sasuke was killing his brain cells.

They put the shopping down and left again to go to Sasuke's house which was located in the Uchiha's clan's now empty section of town. Because Sasuke was living there they hadn't taken it down in respect.

Walking down the sidewalk Naruto became aware of just how attuned they were to each other's movements. They had had the glue stuck on them for about a day and a half, they both felt awkward but they moved together as a unit. They were walking down a path with numerous trees' and boulders lining it. Wildlife scattered here and there, you could hear them more than see them. The birds chirped happily and one brown bird came and rested on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Looks like you have a new friend-Sasuke look out!" Naruto yelled. The bird had a paper bomb attached to its back. They jumped to the outwards in reflex but because of the glue they got a metre and slammed back into each other again. It was too late. Sasuke cursed foully and rolled covering Naruto with his own body as the bomb exploded sending them flying. Sasuke took the brunt of the explosion and when Naruto inspected Sasuke's would quickly he found only flesh wounds but they were serious. Naruto could heal them but it would take time. A while back he had found that he could cover someone with his red chakra and heal them but it took a lot of energy and concentration and right now they could be in immediate danger. Sasuke cursed and tried to stand up.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" Naruto protested.

"You can't fight without me at least standing up" Sasuke said and he spoke the truth. Their hands were connected and they both couldn't do Jutsu's they only had Taijutsu to work with and for that Naruto needed Sasuke on his feet.

"Dammit!" Cursed Naruto. Sasuke was going to be in a lot of physical pain from his wounds.

"Fine, but be careful." Naruto said as if he was making a decision but really Sasuke as already on his feet and moving. Naruto shook his head exasperatedly and followed him. They hid behind a tree while Sasuke blinked and activated his Sharingun.

"Kick left!" Shouted Sasuke suddenly and Naruto acted without thinking kicking out with his right leg hitting their attacker in the stomach. He fell back into a nearby tree with the force and smashed his head knocking himself unconscious. Another attacker came from above and Naruto used Sasuke's already open hands as a platform to push up into an upwards kick. Sasuke pushed him up giving him extra force and their assailant smashed into Naruto shoe and went sailing into the concrete. Two more jumped out and this time with weapons they attacked them. They were all wearing black, their faces covered with black masks. Sasuke accurately shot six throwing stars at them, one went down the other dodged. The one left had a sword and he attacked Sasuke with it but Naruto ducked down and shot his fist up in an powerful uppercut, it connected hard. The masked man looked dazed and Sasuke pulled his leg back and kicked him in the throat. He was still trying to get at them, so with perfect synchronicity Naruto and Sasuke threw their opposite legs up and hit him in the head on either side, he fell to the ground like a rock sinking in water.

Naruto and Sasuke were both hyper aware, ready for anything. A haunting laugh echoed around them and made Naruto's skin crawl. He glanced around trying to find the source of the laughter but instead he found at least thirty knifes being thrown at their back and another dozen coming from their left and right. Sasuke was looking the other way and Naruto kicked out knocking him down. He couldn't afford any more injuries. The knives slashed into Naruto but he barley felt the pain. He was aware of Sasuke gasping then only darkness.

Sasuke saw Naruto fall in slow motion at least a seventy knives sticking out of him from every part of his body. Sasuke's mind screamed, NO! He caught Naruto around the wait and hoisted him up on his shoulder despite his own injuries.

"Dammit Naruto, you little idiot!"

Pain racket him but he stubbornly ignored it. A nearby shack he knew was up ahead, he kept emergency supplies there. He hurried as fast as he could, knowing that if he didn't treat Naruto soon he was going to die. He didn't know if their enemy was gone and right now all he cared about was saving Naruto. If he took all the knives out Naruto could heal himself in a matter of minutes. But if he didn't do it soon he was going to die of blood loss. Running down the lane he spotted the shack. He forced himself to run faster and faster. Reaching the shack he pulled open the door and led Naruto down in the corner on a mat. He felt Naruto's pulse. It was dangerously weak. There was so much blood the memory of his parents dying before his eyes and his clan member lying in the streets covered in the same sickening colour arouse in his mind. Sasuke felt sick, he had never had this problem before. Pushing the painful memories away he focused fully on Naruto. He gently but efficiently and quickly pulled the knives out one by one. He didn't want to do more damage but if he didn't take care he could do more harm than good. As soon as the first one was pulled out the orange chakra bubbled up from his skin and started to heal. When Sasuke was done pulling them out he started to feel the pain of his own injuries and Naruto was fully covered in orange chakra. Naruto's eyes fluttered open and to see Sasuke in pain checking how bad his wounds were. Naruto grabbed his hand and pushing his orange chakra into Sasuke's body. He hissed but soon relaxed knowing the feel of the chakra; he had been healed by it many times. About an hour later and both their injuries were fully healed.

"Well they haven t attacked us so I think they're gone." Naruto said.

"We will report it to Lady Tsunade as soon as we get back. Let's just get what I need from my house." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

They reached Uchiha property and Sasuke opened the gate. Walking through the deserted streets Naruto's heart lurched at the expression in Sasuke's face as he looked around at the empty houses that had once held his family.

Pain and yearning for them to return and anger for them being taken away in the first place filled Sasuke with its insistent throb. It took his breath away every time. He hated living here but it served as a reminder for Sasuke of why he needed to avenge his fallen clan. Itachi. The name was a curse on his tongue.

He never wanted to loose someone else he loved; Sasuke didn't think he could handle it. He was already filled with so much sadness. He had always distanced himself to stop that from happening. Pushed his emotions away and he had been numb for a long time. Not really living just going through the motions. Until Naruto. He had pushed Naruto away as hard as he could but somehow he had managed to crawl under Sasuke's skin. Here in this place of grief and lose, he could admit that Naruto meant something to hm. He was a friend, his only real friend. Sasuke knew with absolute certainty that no matter what Naruto would risk his life to save his. He had just proven it and he had proven it over and over again in the past.

Walking through the streets that had once been filled with laughter and joy, family and love, Sasuke realised that this was the first time anyone had walked these streets with him. What did Naruto see? Sasuke was too pain filled with memories of his past to look too closely. He used to force himself to walk down these streets every day, for the first few months every time he had cried as he walked. Silent tears of horror and grief. Until he had become too desensitised to cry anymore. His pain had been too much; it had gone past the stage where he felt like crying. He had felt empty, a little boy alone in the world. God, he had felt so alone…

Sasuke suddenly found himself in a warm embrace. Naruto and Sasuke's hands were up lying on their chests that were touching as Naruto put his arm around Sasuke. His head was in Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's hand cradling Sasuke's head gently. Sasuke pulled back and was about to snap something out but when their eyes connected he knew he was bullshitting himself. Naruto had known he had always known that his words and actions was his mask. A mask that kept everybody at a distance a mask that hid his pain from the world, a mask that buried his own feelings, afraid that if the mask slipped everything would fall apart. His mask had hidden everything from everyone, except Naruto. He saw straight through.

His bright blue eyes were filled with pure compassion and getting himself lost in Naruto's gaze, he felt his mask slip and fall away. Pain and grief racked Sasuke and he cried out not even bothering to suppress his cry it was too intense to stop. Everything had been building up inside of him over the years and finally he let it out in Naruto's arms. He truly _felt_ for the first time in years, his emotions pale in comparison to the ones now rocketing through his body like lightning.

Anguish at betrayal of his big brother, heartache at knowing he could never forgive him for murdering their entire clan. Their mother and father, uncles and aunts cousins and friends. Self-hatred tormented him because he still loved his brother, even after all he had done. Sorrow at being left alone drove him to the brink of sanity and his love for Naruto drove him back. He had known deep inside of himself that he loved Naruto; he just hadn't wanted to admit it. Because it would mean accepting the fact that he had something to loose. He would die for Naruto and live for him too. The little idiot had been the one to save him from his aloneness even though Naruto had been one of the loneliest people in the world. In a way they had saved each other from that horrific fate.

For the first time in years Sasuke cried out loud, his anguished sobs muffled in Naruto's jacket.

Naruto knew that Sasuke had finally snapped. The strict control he had always held dear fell away to reveal someone in deep pain. His self-assured air fell away and his shoulders slumped a little. Naruto didn't know what to do other than hold him. So that's what he did. His own tears at seeing his friend in so much pain trickled down his cheeks.

"Sasuke." He said roughly. He hated seeing him like this but was also relieved; he was finally letting all that emotion out that Naruto had seen in Sasuke's eyes every time he had looked into them. The eyes were the pathway into the soul some said. As he held Sasuke in his arms for the first time he knew that he loved him, no matter what Sasuke's feelings were he would always love him. He loved him as a brother, friend, comrade and if Sasuke wanted, a lover too. Naruto would not force the issue if Sasuke really wasn't into it, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and persuade him. He loved him either way.

Sasuke's sobs quieted and he fell against Naruto exhausted knowing that Naruto would catch him. As he had known he felt Naruto's arm around his waist. He was sick of wasting his life hiding from his true self. Sasuke had never been a coward and although he wasn't like his brother Sasuke wasn't afraid of taking what he wanted.

Sasuke didn't know what he was going to do until he did it. He grabbed Naruto's neck and pulled him down, their lips met and Sasuke's body lit on fire. Naruto gasped as Sasuke deepened the kiss, their tongues danced and everything fell away. There was only Naruto and Sasuke nothing else existed. Possessiveness Sasuke hadn't known he had swelled up inside him.

Somehow Sasuke was on his feet again and he took a firmed grip in Naruto's hair careful not to hurt him but strong enough for Naruto to know who was in control. Sasuke tipped Naruto's head further back and plundered his mouth.

Sasuke tasted like dark chocolate with a hint of cinnamon, unique and utterly addictive. Naruto was a little shorter than Sasuke and Sasuke used his height to get a different angle in the kiss. They backed up and Naruto's back hit a wall of a house. His body felt like someone was shooting lightning bolts of desire at his groin. Naruto groaned as Sasuke pressed his pelvis up against his.

Sasuke shivered at the contact. Their lips broke contact and they both gasped for breath. Their eyes were focused on each other. Sasuke's eyes no longer held so many dark shadows, they were clear with emotion. Sasuke feathered kisses along his jaw.

"You don't seem surprised?" Sasuke said huskily.

"I have known-" Naruto gasped as Sasuke licked his ear.

"Known that I was attracted to you." Naruto finished closing his eyes and leaned in to the kisses. Sasuke looked up, did Naruto mean just sexually attracted? Naruto saw the question in Sasuke's gaze.

"When I mean attracted to you I mean to just my body but my heart-" Naruto punctuated his words with his own kiss. Sasuke groaned.

"With my mind maybe even my soul too." Naruto's words were soft and he wasn't looking at Sasuke in the eyes not wanting to see the rejection in them. He wouldn't have been able to stand it. Sasuke was still unsure of himself but there was one thing he knew for certain. He tipped Naruto's head up his two fingers,

"I love you too Naruto."

Hope flared in Naruto's eyes. No one had ever told him that. Then he saw something move behind Sasuke. It was a big black figure and it stepped out of a dark ally, the sunshine lit up his features and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Itachi." Whispered Naruto. Sasuke froze at the mention of his brother's name. Naruto's eyes were looking behind Sasuke's back and Sasuke swivelled on the spot one hand behind him in front of Naruto in a protective gesture. Sasuke stared into the cold eyes that haunted his nightmares. Sasuke remembered a time when those eyes had been lit with warmth and laughter.

Itachi Uchiha was slim but obviously physically strong, he was wearing the Akatsuki robes that fell almost to the floor and sleeves that came up past his wrist partially concealing his hands and a black vest underneath.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi said in a deadly calm voice that never failed to make Sasuke on edge. Feelings were coursing through his body and his mind could barely keep up. He felt hatred at his brother but also deep brotherly love that hadn't faded over the years, confusion at why he would massacre their clan and most of all betrayal, Itachi hadn't even killed him. He had sentenced him to a fate worse than death, to live with the images of his kin being slaughtered, of being alone in the world with no one left to care. But Naruto had saved him. Saved him from his sentence, he had been their when he needed him weather it was someone to fight or someone to go to the movies with; Naruto had always been there. He had made him feel that he wasn't alone anymore; even now he stood at his side knowing that if Itachi choose to fight them, with them being unable to perform Justus; because their hands were stuck together, they would lose for sure. If they ran they wouldn't be able to get the momentum they needed to even have a chance of escaping the glue was too heavy and bulky. They had no means to send for help either, they were stuck and Itachi knew it. Sasuke cursed foully.

"Now Sasuke is that anyway to greet your brother?" Itachi said in the same quiet voice. His face was blank and looked like it was made from marble. Sasuke swallowed and said nothing, right now they were in a very venerable position, and he could kill them easily. Sasuke thought wildly trying to come up with a plan. As Itachi turned his head to Naruto a faint smile fluttered on Itachi's mouth cruelly.

"Naruto." Itachi voice was like silk flowing over his skin. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi's tone. What was he up to? Suddenly Itachi was gone. Where did he go? Thought Sasuke frantically, Naruto gasped and Sasuke turned around quickly. Itachi was somehow behind Naruto's back, one finger stoked down his cheek and Naruto stood still as a statue like he unable to move.

"Why him, Sasuke?" Itachi asked softly. Then Itachi glanced down at Naruto then the finger stopped moving and his eyes were glued on Naruto's neck. Sasuke frowned what was he looking at? He couldn't see at this angle.

"How…unpredictable." Murmured Itachi. Itachi was gone again and back in the same place that he started from.

"I was assigned to procure the nine tails but now I see that I will have to wait." He said as he sunk back into the shadows.

"Mine." Growled Sasuke surprising himself. The mocking laughter that they had heard earlier filled the air and then Itachi was gone leaving a chill in the air. Sasuke suddenly realised that Itachi was probably the one who had ordered the earlier attack to weaken them. As much as Sasuke hated to admit it was a perfect plan. So why didn't he just take Naruto? Why leave? Maybe because of the glue? No, he would have saw it and would have just left and waited for the chance to take them by surprise. Now they were on high alert making it harder for him. So why?

Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto and pulled back his collar to look at the place Itachi had been staring at and saw nothing. Nothing made sense!

Naruto felt as though he had been staring into the eyes of death and he had been staring right back. Chills went up Naruto's spine at the memory of that one cold finger that had traced his cheek. He had been frozen with terror that had zinged though his body. He had heard whispering and pain filled moaning all around him and it had flowed over him like thousands fluttering butterfly wings. As soon as Itachi had removed his hand the whispering had receded instantly. But the memory still haunted him. Suddenly it was as if someone had turned up the volume. He was abruptly aware of Sasuke shaking him and calling his name.

"Naruto! Answer me, god dammit!" Sasuke nearly shouted. Naruto blinked and shook his head.

"What happened?" Naruto weakly trying to clear his head.

"Itachi's gone." Sasuke said taking a relieved breath. He had been non responsive for the last ten minutes just staring off into the distance his eyes dull. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a fierce kiss. After a heated moment Sasuke pulled back slightly

"Don't scare me like that again." Sasuke murmured against his lips, their breath mingling.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened." Naruto said sincerely. Sasuke pulled further back.

"Let's just grab my stuff and get out of here." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

Sasuke was quick grabbing a few things and they were gone in a few minutes. Walking back to the apartment they were quiet. As Naruto walked he thought about how much had changed in such a short time. As he walked through the village everything looked the same and yet everything seemed…happier. Everything had changed and yet…not. Like a dark veil had been taken off his eyes letting him see clearly for the first time. Everything had irrevocably changed between him and Sasuke. He would never think of Sasuke in the same way and he him. The fear of rejection was gone; like a heavy weight on his shoulders that had been removed; he knew that Sasuke felt the same way he did. They had both been through much separately and together they had gone through even more with one difference, they had had each other. Maybe not romantically but as true friends.

They stepped into the apartment and together they started preparing dinner. Well Naruto just stood there following Sasuke around the kitchen as he made dinner seeing as Naruto had only ever cooked ramen and the only complicated thing about making that was pouring the water onto the packeted noodles. Sasuke was making a stir fry and Naruto bulked as he saw all the vegetables on the chopping board

"I don't eat trees." Naruto pointed out looking at the broccoli,

"Or green slime." He pointed to the cooked spinach,

"Or miniature green marbles." Pointing out the peas,

"Or…well I'm not really sure what that it is- but I'm sure I don't eat it." He said pointing at the carrots.

"Well guess what?" Sasuke said dumping all the veggies into the pan.

"What?" Naruto said hesitantly Sasuke had a stubborn glint in his eyes.

"You're going to eat it. Do you know why?"

"Because you said so?" Naruto said dryly. Sasuke flashed him a smile as he stirred the pot.

"You're learning."

Naruto groaned aloud and Sasuke laughed as he poured the soya sauce in with the veggies. It sizzled then calmed down. He also put an arrange of spices in it and after a few minutes more he got a spoon and dipped it into the sauce he had made.

"Try it." Sasuke said holding the spoon out to Naruto who with extreme hesitancy bend his head and opened his mouth. Sasuke tipped the spoon up but pulled it out too soon and a bit of sauce dripped on Naruto's chin. Naruto was too distracted to notice.

"Oh my god that is good…I mean it's not as good as ramen but nothing is as good as ramen…but very close." Naruto said swallowing. Sasuke laughed and bend his head and swiped his tongue over Naruto's chin where the sauce had dripped. Naruto jumped a little at the sudden contact.

"Hhmm…I did do a good job." Sasuke said but as he was about to pull back Naruto leaned forward a little and captured his lips again. Sasuke laughed against his lips and lifted his free hand to the side of Naruto's shirt and pulled him closer then moved his arm up to cradle Naruto's head in the crook of elbow and deepened the kiss. Naruto's arm went around Sasuke's waist and he groaned, his legs losing all substance and he fell on Sasuke who was not ready for the sudden weight. They fell to the ground but Sasuke barely noticed; he was too busy plundering Naruto mouth who accepted his tongue smoothly as if they had done this a million times. Naruto's arm stroked up and down his back making Sasuke shiver a little.

Sasuke felt like he was soaring across mountain tops, as he let go of everything and just focused on Naruto. Naruto must have felt the same way because they both failed to notice Sakura entering the room.

She stood there her mouth open looking at the scene in front of her, eyes wide and mouth slightly open she was holding a letter in her hand that she had been asked to deliver from lady Tsunade. She stood there in complete shock then what she was seeing sunk in and she squeaked and ran out of the room. A few minutes later she had stopped hyperventilating. Naruto and Sasuke are…Wow, thought Sakura. Another few minutes went by and three motivation speech's later she managed to pick up the courage to go inside again knowing that the letter in her hand was extremely important and urgent.

When she walked back in Sasuke shirt was off Naruto's shirt open and Sasuke was skimming kisses down Naruto's flat belly. Sasuke glanced up saw Sakura standing there, then as if deeming her unworthy of stopping he looked down again and continued his journey down Naruto's navel with his tongue. Totally ignoring Sakura, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head and was breathing hard, a noticeable bulge in his shorts. Sakura blushed deeply. Sakura had no idea what to do.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see you immediately. It's urgent." She blurted and turned on her heal and walked out the door as fast as she could. She had had no idea about Naruto and Sasuke liking each other…that way. Hell she didn't even know that they liked each other period.

Pushing that out of her mind she walked into lady Tsunade's office she looked up from her desk that was scatted with papers.

"Are Sasuke and Naruto coming?" Tsunade asked. Probably just about now, thought Sakura and giggled to herself.

"Yes my lady." Sakura said. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Are you blushing?"

"No my lady." Sakura said quickly.

…

Naruto's body was an inferno of heat. He felt hyper sensitive and could feel flames of desire lick at his skin as Sasuke lapped his nipple.

"That was a bit mean…what we did to Sakura..." Panted Naruto.

"I didn't see you stopping." Sasuke said tracing his tongue back up to Naruto's neck and suckling the lobe of his ear. Naruto gasped,

"She said it was urgent."

"Sakura says a lot of things." Sasuke said dismissively his breath tickling Naruto's ear.

"You know better than to ignore this." Naruto said

"So do you." Sasuke rebutted. His breathing had also become heavy as he had become addicted to Naruto's taste. He didn't care if the world ended at this moment. The incessant throbbing in his shorts had become unbearable and he rubbed it against Naruto. Desire hit him hard and pooled in his belly like molten lava and he pressed harder making Naruto groan and bite his lip.

"Why do I have to be the responsible one?" Grumbled Naruto. Sasuke laughed,

"All you have to do is tell me to stop." He said grinning.

"Sto-Jesus Christ!" Naruto half groaned half whimpered as Sasuke bit down on the place where his neck and shoulders joined.

"How are you so good at this?" Naruto said weakly.

"My families' library is very extensive it covers every topic imaginable and in my free time…I like to read." Sasuke teased huskily, whispering the words in Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered and swallowed hard.

Naruto's and Sasuke's hand that was stuck together was to the side lying limply. Sasuke's other free hand grabbed Naruto's wrist and held it above his head while he ravished Naruto's mouth. Naruto pulled back to trail small kisses along Sasuke's jaw then down to his throat, he felt Sasuke's swallow under his tongue.

Naruto felt like electricity was flowing in his veins, as Sasuke let go of his wrist to slide his hand down Naruto's arm, down his chest, abdomen then teased the seam of his pants.

Sasuke pulled back,

"But I guess your right I better stop."

"No!" Growled Naruto. Sasuke laughed making his body vibrate against Naruto creating an erotic friction. Naruto couldn't help it he moaned again. Naruto's body burned hotter with need.

"Just do it already!" Gasped Naruto as Sasuke dipped his hand in Naruto pants whispered his hand over Naruto's cock then reseeded again. Sasuke chuckled darkly and suddenly rolled off Naruto to stand grinning down at him.

"I think we should go see what Tsunade wants." Sasuke said and when Naruto was about to protest he raised an eyebrow,

"That is what you wanted isn't it?"

Naruto cursed and got to his feet, wincing as he readjusted himself in his pants.

"Fine, let's go." Naruto grumbled. He smirked as he saw Sasuke also adjusted himself in his pants. They fixed their clothing to rights helping each other with buttons since they only had one hand available. Walking out of the apartment and down onto the street. Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. He looked around and cold saw nothing but people going around their own business no one was particularly interested in them except for the odd glance at their glued together hands. Nothing suspicious was going on but Sasuke could shake the feeling.

When they got to Tsunade's office they knocked on the door. A call came from within to enter. They walked in and confronted Tsunade's frowning face.

"Took you long enough to come." Tsunade scolded. Naruto struggled not to laugh at the double meaning.

"I apologise, I was in the middle of a delicious feast." Sasuke said calmly, Naruto chocked.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Asked Tsunade with a frown.

"Fine." Naruto gritted out discreetly stepping on Sasuke's foot. Sasuke stiffened and being equally discrete he turned around and patted Naruto on the back with one hand and rubbed their conjoined hands on Naruto's crutch just the right the way that made Naruto crazy with desire. Naruto sucked in a breath and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke who just smiled slightly. Sasuke was satisfied that he had made his point.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" Tsunade interrupted.

They turned around and Tsunade's face had turned very serious. They immediately adapted their behaviour getting serious themselves.

"The reason why I have called you here is that I have just got news from the Hidden Sand village. It Gaara, he's-"

"Here." Finished a voice from behind them. Naruto let out a surprised gasped and Sasuke turned around to stare into moss green eyes.

"Gaara!" Exclaimed Naruto happily,

"I thought we were coming to you?"

Naruto walked over to Gaara pulling Sasuke with him. Gaara glanced at their hands frowned but chose not to comment. Gaara was wearing his green and white Kazekage robes and his blood red hair was tousled as if he had run his hands through it numerous times. Gaara looked tired and he sighed in frustration,

"The situation has changed. Come let me explain." His deep throaty voice was tinged with worry. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Gaara. Something wasn't right; his gut was nagging at him trying to tell him something.

They all went and sat down on a couch a few meters away. Once they were all settled Gaara spoke.

"Let be start at the beginning. A few days ago Kankuro went missing. Yesterday I discovered that he had been kidnapped. A few hours ago I found out it was by the Akatsuki."

Naruto let in a sharp breath.

"The Akatsuki? What would they want with Kankuro?"

"And why come to us?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes at Gaara. Something was defiantly up.

"The person who pacifically kidnapped Kankuro was your brother, Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up but Sasuke remained stone faced. He wasn't that surprised, Itachi was capable of much worst.

"So why ask for Naruto? He's my brother not Naruto's." Sasuke interrogated.

"Sasuke remember who you're talking to." Lady Tsunade warned. Sasuke gritted his teeth. The way Gaara was constantly glancing at Naruto was pissing him off. Gaara obviously wanted Naruto Sasuke was surprised at the intensity of his emotions. Sasuke glared straight into Gaara's green eyes. They spoke with their eyes clearly,

Sasuke's eyes screaming, _mine!_

While Gaara's eyes were challenging and that infuriating him. Sasuke had never known that he was so possessive. New aspects of his personality were rising in him. Strong, fierce and dark. He felt distinctly threatened by Gaara for some reason and Sasuke trusted his instincts.

Gaara reached his hand out to touch Naruto.

"Touch him and die asshole." Sasuke hadn't realised he had spoken aloud until Tsunade snapped sharply,

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke? What is it?" Naruto asked stunned that Sasuke had called Gaara an asshole. Gaara had barely looked at Sasuke.

"Apologise to the Kazekage at once." Tsunade demanded. Sasuke ignored them all.

"Your heard me asshole. Naruto is mine. Mine alone. If you have a problem with that, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out. No one, no one will take him away from me." Sasuke growled the words. An animalistic sound that made everyone in the room tense.

Sasuke was on his feet. He was almost vibrating with the sudden urge to attack Gaara. What the hell was happening to him? Something feral, untamed and instinctual inside Sasuke demanded that he and Naruto were in danger. That Gaara was a threat. He wanted Naruto. Sasuke could feel it like a creeping hand up his spine.

"Sasuke! Calm down, everything's fine!" Naruto didn't have time to process that Sasuke had just stated that he basically owned him to a room of people. Sasuke was growling and when Gaara started forward to stop Naruto from coming any closer to Sasuke. Sasuke lunged at Gaara but it was too late. Gaara had grabbed onto Naruto wrist. Naruto suddenly screamed as if someone had just stuck a hot poker in his gut. His agonised screams penetrated Sasuke's fury fogged mind. Gaara looked worried.

"What's wrong Naruto?" He urged. His hands fluttered over Naruto's body and Naruto screamed harder in pure agony. Naruto felt as if he was being burnt everywhere Gaara touched, the pain increased to excruciating levels. He couldn't move from the intense pain. Naruto didn't know what was happening all he knew was pain. Then he felt himself being tugged hard, he fell limply to the side and was caught by a pair of arms. It was like falling into a cool pool of tranquillity,

Sweat was pouring off Naruto and he was gasping. His unfocused gaze locked on Sasuke's dark eyes and it was like a soothing balm on the burns that were covered Naruto's body. However looking down at his wrist Naruto shockingly saw no burns, not even redness. Naruto was so confused, how could this be? Sasuke had become very still.

"What is it?" Naruto asked weakly. All of a sudden Sasuke activated his sharingun and roughly pulled down Naruto's collar to stare at Naruto neck.

"I thought…I thought it was just a myth." Sasuke said in a breathy voice filled with disbelief. Sasuke stared wide eyed at Naruto. Then like a cobra he burst into movement without any warning. With Naruto still in his arms he ran from the room. Tsunade shout was heard even from down the hall but Sasuke ignored her.

He ran and ran, as fast and as hard as he could. What had he done? He didn't stop running until he had gotten to his family's library on the other side of town. Sasuke's breath was coming in gasps and but he refused to put Naruto down despite how sore his arms were, Naruto was no small child.

Sasuke walked up the steps to the library and opened one of the double swinging doors. Naruto was silent for once trusting Sasuke to show him what was getting him so work up. The library was huge the room was painted a rustic brown; shelves full of books were everywhere. The Uchiha symbol hung proudly at the entrance of the library.

Sasuke walked to the corner back of the library, and he set down Naruto gently on his feet. Naruto swayed slightly his body still in shock from the previous pain. Sasuke frowned and pulled him closer so that if he fell Sasuke could catch him easier. Naruto smiled sheepishly thanking him with his eyes. Sasuke nodded slightly then lifted one finger and trailed it down the crease where the two walls met.

Writing began appear on the wall like ink dripping onto a tissue melting into symbols Naruto didn't recognise. As soon as Sasuke lifted his finger the walls shuddered then slowly pealed back to reveal a small dark blue painted room with nothing in it. Naruto gasped at the unexpected movement of the walls but frowned at the empty room. Sasuke moved forward into the room and Naruto was tugged along with him. They stood in the room for a moment in silence before the room started to move. The movement was so smooth the only sign that they were in fact moving was that the parting in the wall that showed the library, started to disappear. At first Naruto thought it was the parting in the wall closing. It was extremely dark then a doorway appeared in front of them and Sasuke strode confidently through leaving Naruto still confused. What was going on!

They walked through the threshold into twisting dark tunnels. Naruto's ears popped and he winced. Naruto had no idea how Sasuke navigated where they were but he seemed to be going somewhere in particular. Or at least Naruto hoped so, he was getting really tired but his curiosity was killing him.

They finally stopped at a door that ominously swung open as they approached it, like it had been waiting for them to arrive. Sasuke pace didn't slow. They stepped past the door and Naruto winced at the sudden light invading his eyes. His eyes widened as he took in the large furnished room. The room was a dark purple with the Uchiha symbol pained on the wall above a lit fire place that held dancing black flames surprisingly giving off light. Six chairs were placed around the fire place and a small coffee table was in front of the chairs, books lined the opposite wall. On the other wall was also a shelf, it was filled with small glass bottles, the colour of the liquid inside ranged from pure black to see through.

"What is this place?" Asked Naruto his voice laced with exhaustion and confusion and not a little curiosity.

"This is a private chamber that my family would use to discuss information they didn't want over heard. These walls have a special Jutsu imbedded in them to stop anyone outside the room listening in. Only people with Sharingun's can even get through to the elevator." Sasuke explained as he went over to the bookshelf and skimmed his hands over the titles of the books obviously looking for one in particular.

"It is also a safe room of sorts. My family kept our most guarded secrets down here." Sasuke said distracted. Naruto was happy that Sasuke confided one of his family's secrets in him; it made him feel truly trusted by Sasuke.

The books had no titles so Naruto had no idea how Sasuke recognised the book he wanted but a few seconds later he stopped at a green covered book and slid it from the shelf. It was at least two inches thick and looked heavy but Sasuke carried it to one of the chairs next to the fire with graceful ease. They sat down next to each other not really having much choice because of the glue but Naruto would have sat next to Sasuke anyway.

Naruto slumped in his chair looking curiously at Sasuke as he opened the book and started to flip through page after page.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke stopped in the middle of turning a page.

"I had my suspicions when Itachi stared at your neck in such surprise. Itachi is hardly ever surprised, if ever." He said his voice hard.

"Suspicions of what?" Naruto asked still very confused,

"Why are we here Sasuke?"

"Because what I am about to tell you…It's a secret my family has carried for a very long. I am going to share this secret with you." Sasuke said simply. His voice not holding any hesitancy. Naruto envied how assured Sasuke was in his every decision.

"What secret?" Asked Naruto sitting up straighter.

"I think I may have marked you." Sasuke confessed looking Naruto straight in the eyes. Sasuke's eyes were surprisingly bursting with emotion; surprise, delight, pride but most of all love. Naruto licked his suddenly dry lips; Sasuke's eyes were so expressive it took his breath away every time he gazed into them.

"Marked me?" Naruto asked complete baffled with the conversation. His voice was a little breathy. Sasuke nodded.

"With the sharingun comes the ability to bind someone to you. My father told me about it when I was a little boy. It's really complicated but my father explained it like this; if I were to feel so strongly about another person and there life was threatened my sharingun would activate without my knowing and bind that persons soul to mine. The sharingun only does this if it knows that I would not survive the loss of that person, it does so to protect its host. By binding their soul to mine they cannot die without me dying first. I think that is what happened to us."

Naruto breath hitched in his throat as he remembered when he had been pierced with all those knifes. He had felt himself being pulled back from the brink of death by a soft but demanding touch. Sasuke. He had known it at the time but had dismissed from his mind until know.

"Why did you say that you marked me?" Naruto said frowning.

"When my soul bound itself to you a mark of the binding would appear on your neck only visible to people with strong sharingun's."

Naruto nodded finally beginning to understand even though it was a lot to take it. There was one thing he was still confused about though.

"Why did Gaara's touch burn me?" Asked Naruto.

"Newly bound couples can't handle the touch of another without excruciating pain." Sasuke said his lip curly at the mention of Gaara touching Naruto in anyway .At least Sasuke knew now why he acted so irrationally against Gaara. The first couple of days the more dominant person in the couple was renowned for being extremely over protective. Sasuke looked at Naruto and only one though went through his head. Mine.

A realisation hit Naruto.

"You're jealous of Gaara!" Naruto said incredulously and he laughed out loud. Until he found himself being roughly pulled out of his seat and into Sasuke lap. Naruto yelped and opened his mouth to snap something at Sasuke but his mouth shut with a pop as he stared into Sasuke's dark swirling eyes that burned with hunger. Naruto gulped and knew he was in trouble. Sasuke eyes glittered dangerously as said,

"You didn't let me finish." He reprimanded as he lifted hand to slowly trail down Naruto's chest. Naruto didn't dare move.

"As I was saying. While the bond is settling you will be unable to stand another's touch… and I also will be unable to let you be touched by another-man or woman."

Sasuke whispered the words softly in Naruto ear. Naruto shivered as Sasuke hand moved further down to teased the hard muscle covered in soft and sensitive skin that was Naruto stomach.

"And after? What about then?" Naruto said in retaliation to Sasuke teasing. Sasuke's hand moved ever further down to lightly caress the bulge in Naruto's pants.

"Let me make myself crystal clear to you Naruto," He said dangerously quiet,

Sasuke wanted- needed to make Naruto understand. Needed him to know that he was his and his alone. That only he could for fill him, no one else. Needed Naruto to accept him. Sasuke was no longer thinking logically, he was riding on instinct alone. That was dangerous and he knew it because he might do something he might later regret. But right now all he could think about was Naruto in his arms his rich scent filling his lungs. Sasuke felt the bond now and it pushed him hard to take Naruto. But he didn't want to hurt Naruto and he knew even with his mind hazed over with lust that he could never hurt Naruto. He would wait. For now. But until then…

Naruto breath was coming in pants as Sasuke started to massage his cock through his pants. The rough material rubbed in a sensuous rhythm that was driving Naruto crazy. His insides boiled, his cock thrusting against its confinement, the length of his shaft growing, aching to be free. It made him ache for something… more.

"I. Do. Not. Share. What. Is. Mine. Ever."

Sasuke punctuation his words as he unbuttons and unzipped Naruto pants. Naruto cock was released from its restricting binds to stand proudly against Naruto stomach, long and thick, almost fully aroused. Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in a hard possessive kiss as he began stroking Naruto's cock with a firm grip. Naruto moaned against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke's body pressed against Naruto's side until he could feel the hard thrust of his erection against his hip.

Sasuke never let up for a moment growling in the back of his throat, his fist pumped Naruto's cock mercilessly with increasing intensity. Sasuke broke off the kiss to suckle Naruto's nipple that was peeking out from the v of his t-shirt, ravishing the little nub.

Naruto couldn't belief the amount of pleasure coursing through his body. It was like someone was electrocuting him with bolts of pure pleasure. His frazzled nervous system was going haywire. His body was on fire desire licking at his body like flames. The fact that he loved Sasuke made it all the sweeter. However it was over all too quickly as the pleasure was all too much for Naruto. Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head as he came, arching up in Sasuke's hand with a shout.

Naruto's body was still humming when he heard a deep chuckle. It wasn't Sasuke's. Naruto's eyes flew open to stare opened mouth at the last person he expected to see leaning lazily against the door jam.

"Gaara?" Naruto gasped surprised as ever still out of breath. Sasuke jumped up knocking Naruto off his lap. Sasuke pushed him protectively behind his body. Naruto was still dazed but managed to do up his pants again with shaking fingers.

Gaara shook his head slightly,

"You know, when Itachi told me that you two were stuck together I laughed because I thought it was going to be torture for the both of you, a very amusing scene indeed. I even came to the hidden leaf to watch. But when Itachi told me that you had bonded, to tell you the truth I didn't believe him. I had to find out myself. And surly enough here you are, bonded couple and all, it couldn't be more…perfect." Gaara chuckled darkly.

"Gaara?" Naruto said shakily, he was confused again for what felt like the millionth time today.

"You spoke to Itachi, Gaara?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes. He had a creeping suspicion that raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Only an Uchiha had the ability to access these tunnels.

"Oh I spoke to Itachi alright,"

He chuckled again to himself then grinned predatorily,

"But I'm not Gaara."

Naruto's intake of breath was loud in the deadly silent room. He was on his feet frowning at the supposed fake Gaara. Sasuke had already guessed as much but he was surprised he had admitted it.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. The fake Gaara flickered his gaze to Naruto then back to Sasuke who spoke,

"Who are you?" Growled Sasuke.

His grin widened then chakra built up swirling over his body until it covered him fully for a moment then reseeded. When it reseeded it revealed a tall man with a swirling orange mask on his face with black robes draped over his body.

"Madara." Hissed Sasuke leaning slightly into a fighting stance, swiping a knife from his belt.

"How?" Naruto asked stunned.

"Genjutsu." Sasuke said in-between clenched teeth. If he had looked at Gaara with his sharingun he would have seen past the Genjutsu instantly. But he hadn't, Sasuke couldn't believe he had been fooled.

Madara's face was hidden behind his mask but Sasuke knew that he was amused and that just pissed him off. He had known that there was something wrong with Gaara and he berated himself for not listening to his instincs. Sasuke backed up slightly to give himself more room to attack.

At the sight of Madara, Naruto had also gotten out a knife and resumed a similar position as Sasuke. Naruto wondered where the real Gaara was. He was very worried about his friend.

"So what now? Have you come to fight us?" Sasuke asked calmly his mind focused on getting Naruto and himself out of this sticky situation.

"Oh no my dear Sasuke I don't intend to fight. I just want to…borrow you." Madara said, Chakra built again and Sasuke back up, he knew he was trapped, but he would try and make a run for it with Naruto. He didn't finish one step before a vortex sucked them both up. It was like a gut ranching feeling that made Naruto feel nauseous. His arm felt like it was being ripped from its socket all of sudden, Naruto wanted to scream but nothing came out. Wind whipped around Naruto, he didn't know which way was up or which way was down. He felt like he was floating, like the wind was holding him up in mid-air. Abruptly Naruto's back hit something hard winding him and making him groan with pain.

"Naruto?" A worried voice called to him as if from very far away. Naruto cracked his eyes opened. Sasuke was hovering over him, a small frown on his face. A few seconds later his voice intruded in Naruto's dazed mind.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…I'm good." Naruto groaned. He sat up slowly, he looked around and realised with shock that they were in a jail cell. Silver bars lined the wall across from them; behind the bars was only impenetrable darkness. The cell was as large as a normal room; it was empty besides for a single bed, blanket and bucket. There were two torches on either side of the walls giving off little light but enough to see.

"Where are we?" Asked Naruto. He began to sit up groaning at the ache that had started in his back.

"Limbo." A voice answered from the darkness. Sasuke jumped up and automatically reached for a knife with his left hand. It was only then that he realised that the glue had come off. He stared at Naruto who was gazing at own left hand as if it were a foreign object that he never seen before.

Sasuke looked back to where the voice had originated and found Itachi leaning against the bars. Sasuke curled him lip even as his stomach flipped. He hadn't been this close to his brother for many years without fighting him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sasuke. Itachi's face was illuminated by the faint light. Sasuke saw his brother's mouth twitch, Itachi's version of a smile.

"I'm your jailer." He said simply.

"Why are we here?" Asked Naruto standing up. His expression wasn't scared as he looked at Itachi more curious and wary.

Itachi shrugged but said nothing.

"Answer the question!" Sasuke demanded but Itachi just looked at him emptily as if he hadn't heard him.

"Don't waste your breath. He won't tell." Croaked a weak voice from behind them. Sasuke and Naruto turned around quickly.

It was only then that they noticed the small crumpled body in the far back corner of the cell. Red hair was illuminated for a moment in the dancing torch light.

"Gaara." Whispered Naruto stunned. He ran over to him. Gaara lifted his head slightly; his face was hollow and paler than usual.

"Naruto. He got you too? And I didn't think things could get any worse" He whispered faintly.

Sasuke felt so strange looking at Gaara. This Gaara had a totally different feel to him. Sasuke didn't sense danger or evil coming from him, just deep sadness and pain. The only anger Sasuke had detected was when he had said 'He got you too'. Gaara cared deeply for Naruto and that made him a friend to Sasuke. Gaara reached out to touch Naruto. Then again friendship only went so far, thought Sasuke.

Naruto didn't move as Gaara clutched at his jacket suddenly staring straight into Naruto's eyes. Gaara's eyes were haunting depths that spoke of untold horror and pain. Gaara leaned in closer to him glancing at Itachi then spoke in a low voice.

"Everything is not what it seems and yet everything is the same. Three torches, four doors but none of them are right. Turn around Naruto! When the darkness reseeds run into the light for only then will you discover the answer you are searching for!"

A panicked hysteria seemed to take over Gaara and he was shaking Naruto with every word. Sasuke pulled Naruto out of Gaara's reach and Gaara fell forward collapsing in an unconscious heap.

"What-" Naruto didn't seemed to be able to finish his words. He was staring wide eyed at his friend on the floor to shaken to move.

"Oh dearie me." Said a silky mocking voice. Naruto looked up to see Madara standing behind Itachi.

"What have you done to him!" Yelled Naruto still shivering from the crazed look Gaara had given him. Sasuke unable to take anymore came up behind Naruto and hugged him from the back gently. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back into him for support breathing in Sasuke scent. Naruto stoped shaking as Sasuke's warmth invaded his body soothing his nerves, giving him silent comfort.

"Ahh isn't that sweet! Don't you think so Itachi?" Mocked Madara. Itachi Drew on his fine command of the English language, and said nothing. He just stared at Naruto and Sasuke with a blank expression. Madara chuckled.

"What do you want with us?" snapped Sasuke all of a sudden. Madara turned to Sasuke.

"I was waiting for you to ask that. Well you see I wasn't going to capture Naruto for some time still, but since you two bonded… I couldn't resist taking both of you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update but my computer was having a spaz and not working. Anyway I hope you like and R&R!_

"What do you want with us?" snapped Sasuke all of a sudden. Madara turned to Sasuke.

"I was waiting for you to ask that. Well you see I wasn't going to capture Naruto for some time still, but since you two bonded… I couldn't resist taking both of you."

"Why?' Sasuke practically growled. He was getting inpatient and sick of Madara's arrogant attitude.

"Well as you know Sasuke bonding is very rare, even in my days. I have always been curious about the bonding and have studied it as best I can for many years now. But you see, I have never seen a bonded couple this young before, to have grown such strong feeling in such a short amount of time is…unheard of."

"So?" Sasuke said coolly. Madara tilted his head as if he were studying them with sick intent; he spoke quietly as if almost to himself,

"I want to know more about bonding from a live specimen. I want to know how close to death I can push Naruto, with the bonding he shouldn't be able to die without killing you first, right? It has never really been fully tested. And most of all I want to know if I can force a bonding and if with more than one person."

"Why? Why would you want to know that?" Sasuke asked disgusted, terror had claimed Sasuke at the mention of Naruto getting hurt but he pushed his feelings away focusing on the conversation at hand.

"Because if he can bind the Akatsuki to him, it would be in their best interest to keep him alive eliminating the chance of one of them betraying him." It was Itachi who spoke.

Madara went still, too still. Sasuke had a feeling that Madara hadn't intended them to know so much. Or maybe he was shocked that Itachi knew what he as up to, Sasuke didn't know. Whichever it was Sasuke had the distinct impression Madara wasn't happy with Itachi. Sasuke could only see one eye with the mask he was wearing but the one eye that showed was narrowed dangerous at Itachi. Itachi didn't turn his head to stare back; he kept his eyes straight forward. That seemed to irk Madara.

"Why would it be in their best interest to keep Madara alive?" Asked Naruto almost nervously. Madara turned his head slowly to face Naruto. His cool stare was enough to make Naruto shiver.

"I overheard Sasuke explaining to you that you can't die without Sasuke dying first which is true, what he didn't explain was that if he die's first… so do you." Madara said his voice amused.

Sasuke's lip curled, he hadn't told that to Naruto for a reason. He hadn't wanted him to worry. He would have told him eventually, but Sasuke had wanted it to come from him. Naruto eyes widened in surprise but he didn't seem upset. Sasuke made a note in his head to ask Naruto how he felt about this. For now Sasuke had a feeling Madara was going to explain the things that Sasuke hadn't had a chance to explain himself.

Madara caught Sasuke venomous glare and smiled.

"There are also other side effects I am sure your dear little Sasuke has forgotten to mention."

Naruto frowned,

"What are you talking about?"

"I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right time." Sasuke defended himself.

"What is it Sasuke?" Asked Naruto turning to him. Sasuke sighed and not wanting to put off the inevitable Sasuke started to explain before Madara had a chance to. Sasuke didn't mess around stating bluntly almost coldly,

"When a bond is formed between two powerful people the residue power from the initial joining is unstable making the bond between the couple unstable. Right now the bond we share is fluctuating dangerously; the residue power has to be absorbed by a third party. If the power is not absorbed it will eventual cause the bond to break down killing us in the process."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up but he didn't seem upset about what Madara or what Sasuke had said.

"You're not…distressed about this?" Asked Sasuke hesitantly.

Naruto shook his head his voice growing ragged with emotion as he spoke softly,

"If you were to die I would have too, even without the bond Sasuke. I…I couldn't live without you. I am not upset because now I know I won't ever have to go through the agony of losing you. I love you Sasuke and not even death could ever take that away. Wether in life or in death I'm with you Sasuke till the very end…if you'll have me."

Naruto didn't even finish the last word of his sentence. Sasuke's warm lips claimed Naruto's fiercely. The kiss wasn't soft; it was full of passion and unspoken words. The world seemed to stop spinning, holding with bated breath in awe of the love that was poured into that one simple kiss. Their tongues tasted each other licking and nibbling. Sparks flew as Sasuke pulled Naruto closer into the wide frame of his body. Naruto fit perfectly like they had been built for each other. Sasuke's hand came up under Naruto's shirt to caress his hip bone. Naruto shivered, still a little dazed. Sasuke's hand pushed on Naruto's lower back, the other hand went around his head capturing Naruto into the crook of Sasuke's shoulder pulling him in to allow the kiss to deepen.

Madara cleared his throat but the couple either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. Madara chuckled even though he was anything but amused. He turned around swiftly his gown swirling around him. He stepped out of the dim light into the impenetrable darkness and disappeared. He had other urgent business to attend to but he would be back. Itachi could handle things from here. He would follow his instructions, his life and the lives of people Itachi loved most in the world literally counted on it.

Sasuke and Naruto panted heavy just holding each other, oblivious to the outside world around them. Neither of them knew how long they were like that when Naruto pulled back a question on his lips.

"Is that a yes?"

Sasuke chuckled,

"Yes Naruto. It's a yes."

Naruto looked over the moon before a thought occurred to him.

"How does someone absorb the left over power?"

Sasuke stiffened.

"What is it?" Asked Naruto worried. Surprisingly it was Itachi who answered.

"Love is what created the bond. Loving someone is mental. To make a balance it stands to reason that a physical act of love has to be performed. To stabilise the bond the person needs to be touching you as the physical act is done."

Naruto still looked a little confused.

"Sex." Clarified Sasuke not looking at his brother. Naruto's eyes widened.

"The bond will want to be stable. The longer you wait the stronger the need will grow, until it's too much that you either give in…or go insane." Itachi murmured as if almost mesmerised by his own words. Sasuke frowned, something was wrong with Itachi. He spoke like it was from personal experience. It was then that Sasuke realised that Itachi wasn't looking at him or Naruto but behind them at Gaara. Sasuke cut a glance to Gaara then back to Itachi. Could they be…bonded? No it was impossible….or was it?

Itachi turned around abruptly to leave, just as he took a step a groan went through the room. It was Gaara, he was starting to awaken. Itachi, in mid step, stoped almost as if he had been frozen still on the spot. Itachi's head turned slightly back and he said stiffly as if the words were being forced from his lips,

"He has been refusing to eat. Food will be down in a moment, try and get him to eat if you can."

With that Itachi left sinking into the pitch blackness.

Naruto rushed over to Gaara to help him into a sitting position. Sasuke helped also discreetly activating his sharingun. In the guise of readjusting Gaara's cloths he managed to get a look at Gaara's neck. Sure enough there was a bonding mark on Gaara's neck. Of course that didn't mean that he was Itachi's bond mate but there was a good chance that he was. It's either that or Madara. There were no other Uchiha's left. He would keep this bit of information to himself until he could speak with Naruto about it with surety that no one was listening. He didn't want to give away what may be there trump card.

"Gaara?" Asked Naruto worriedly. Gaara's eyes flickered open.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Naruto croaked. He hated to see his friend in such a bad way and he helpless to help him.

"He has gone?" Gaara asked quietly then answered himself,

"Of course he is."

"Do you mean Itachi?" Asked Naruto. Gaara flinched at the mention of Itachi. Gaara swallowed tightly and nodded hesitantly. Naruto frowned but didn't comment.

Sasuke looked around their jail cell. Walking over he tested the bars, he realised there seemed to be no door. So how did they get them in here in the first place? The bars didn't move an inch even when he shook them with all his strength.

"It's no use." Gaara said. When Sasuke turned around to face Gaara, he looked into his green eyes. They no longer held the haze of insanity Sasuke had glimpsed before...when Itachi was in the room. Interesting, thought Sasuke.

"You've tried?"

"Till my hands bled." Replied Gaara, his fists clenching as if in remembrance of the pain. Sasuke nodded solemnly. Pushing away all emotion Sasuke concentrated on thinking strategically, trying to figure out a way out.

"How long do we have before we…you know?" _We go insane._

The unspoken words hung heavy in the air.

"Longest anyone's lasted in three weeks." Sasuke said bluntly. He didn't want to scare Naruto but he wanted him on his toes. They need to get out here and fast.

The lights flickered eerily for a moment then snuffed out leaving them in complete darkness. Then as abruptly as they went out they lit up again. Flaring for a second blinding them at the sudden light then settled down again as if nothing happened.

When their eyes got used to the light they found three trays filled with food sitting in front of them as well as another roll up mattress and blanket. Sasuke's eyes widened in astonishment and intrigue. If the food and bedding could get in then that meant that there was a way in and out of this cage. All he had to find out was how the food got in the cell.

Naruto remembering what Itachi had asked, he grabbed two trays and sat next to Gaara putting his food in front of him and Gaara's tray in front of him. Gaara turned his head away at the food and Naruto scowled. Gaara caught Naruto expression, Naruto flickered his gaze first to the tray of food then at Gaara, and he narrowed his eyes stubbornly. Clearly telling him to eat.

Sasuke smiled slightly, recognising Naruto stubborn face. Once he got that expression not even an army could move him or dissuade him from his goal. It was the expression he wore when he spoke of becoming Hokage.

Gaara moved further away from the food. Naruto dramatically put his food on the floor, crossing his arms over his chest now glaring at Gaara.

"If you don't eat neither will I." Naruto said just as his stomach rumbled loudly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and at Naruto declaration.

Gaara flinched then resignedly picked up the plate on the tray and began to eat. It was only until Gaara had swallowed that Naruto turned his head to glare at Sasuke who also hadn't picked up his tray. Sasuke held his hands up in mock defeat and sat down to eat next to Naruto. Naruto nodded approvingly and also began to eat.

Sasuke suddenly began mesmerised with Naruto's moving lips as it wrapped around his spoon, the small slurping noise that he made as he swallowed. It made Sasuke think of much, much more enjoyable things Naruto could be doing with his mouth. Sasuke felt his sudden erection strain against his pants painfully. Naruto licked his lips, his pink tongue peeking out between his lips to run along his bottom lip. Sasuke wanted to groan, more detailed images flashing in his mind. Of Naruto licking the part of his body that throbbed in his pants just for Naruto.

Naruto was in mid-bite when he caught the thick bulge in Sasuke's pants. Naruto swallowed his mouth full of food and raising his eyes up to Sasuke's and saw the hot look Sasuke was giving him. There was no mistaking that look, Sasuke wanted a piece him in the most carnal way.

Sasuke leaned in slowly daring Naruto to move with his eyes, Naruto didn't move an inch. Their lips met in a slow hot kiss. Sasuke groaned roughly at the sweet taste of Naruto. Naruto whimpered at the hard thrust of Sasuke's tongue invading his mouth with scorching stokes that set Naruto on fire, leaving him breathless and aching for more.

Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his lap, so that they were chest to chest, Naruto knee's spread wide to encompass Sasuke thighs as he knelt. Their groins rubbed erotically in this position making them both crazy with desire. Sasuke rubbed his erection harder against Naruto unable to stop himself.

Sasuke cupped Naruto neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss further. Naruto's hands came up to wrap around his neck needing the support to keep himself up. His legs felt like jelly, his lower belly clenched and unclenched hotly. All he could taste was Sasuke, all he could smell was Sasuke, all he could feel was Sasuke; nothing else existed but the man he loved in his arms, Sasuke.

They broke apart gasping, trying to catch their breath. Naruto bent down to put his head on Sasuke shoulder, breathing in his unique scent. Sasuke stroked his hair softly and seductively whispered hoarsely in Naruto's ear,

"This is neither the right time nor place and right now I don't care. However when I take you for the first time it will not be a dirty floor."

Sasuke's hand trailed down the back seam of Naruto pants making Naruto shiver at the darkly erotic thought of Sasuke taking him where his hand was currently teasing. Sasuke chuckled softly and lifted Naruto up and placed him down so that his back was pressed to Sasuke's chest.

Picking up a piece of fruit from his tray he held the strawberry to Naruto's lips. Naruto's lips engulfed the strawberry, but as Sasuke went to pull back Naruto's hands came up to hold them still so he could lick the juices clean off Sasuke's finger. Naruto didn't mean it as an erotic display, he just liked strawberries. But Sasuke swallowed hard in arousal as he watched his fingers disappear into Naruto warm mouth, it made him wonder what it would be like for his cock to be in the same place of his fingers. Sasuke shuttered slightly.

Naruto picked up a piece of fruit and held it to Sasuke's lips. It was piece of orange. Smiling slightly Sasuke took the piece of fruit in his hand and put it to Naruto's lips. It slipped into his mouth before he could protest. Sasuke swooped his head, plunging his tongue deep into Naruto mouth tasting the tanginess of the orange. Sasuke's tongue licked and suckled taking the small bit of orange into his own mouth using only his tongue. Withdrawing his head Sasuke swallowed the orange leaving Naruto a little dazed and breathless. Sasuke licked his lips, oh yeah this was how he was going to be eating from now on.

Gaara who had been totally forgotten shifted suddenly bringing attention to himself. Sasuke lifted his head to look at Gaara, who had moved as far away from them as possible. Naruto also noticed this and frowned. Gaara had an almost panicked look in his eyes mixed with undeniable arousal. It hit Sasuke what was wrong. Seeing the worried look on Naruto's flushed face Sasuke rushed to explain.

"It's another side effect of the unstable bond. The bond wants to stabilise so it pushes us to have sex and because it knows that we need a third party it causes a release of potent pheromones to attract anyone around us while we are aroused."

Naruto's eyes widened,

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Only that extended exposure to the pheromones is deadly."

"How so?"

"Temporary exposure will make you make insanely aroused. Extended exposure will make him to be permanently aroused, until he gets so aroused to the point that his nervous system will fry killing him."

Naruto gasped,

"How long?"

"A few days considering he is so close to us or until our bond is stabilise or he is stably bonded himself." Sasuke sighed.

"Another reason we need to get out of here as soon as possible. "

Naruto started to get up undoubtedly to go over to Gaara.

"Don't. Getting close to him will only make it worse."

Naruto's expression was pained, Sasuke winced.

"Gaara?" Naruto called out hesitantly.

"It's okay Naruto. I can handle it for now…just don't some any closer. Please." Gaara's voice broke.

Naruto wanted to comfort his friend so badly but restrained himself. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Promise me that if it gets too much for him we will bond straight away. No matter where we are."

"Of course." Sasuke said sternly.

"Promise me!" Demanded Naruto.

"I promise." Sasuke soothed. Naruto relaxed slightly.

"Why don't we get some sleep? When we wake we will see what we can do about getting out of this hell hole."

Naruto nodded his acceptance now that Sasuke mentioned sleep he yawned suddenly very tired. Sasuke got the mattress and blanket, laying them out he beckoned for Naruto to join him. With a final pained glance at Gaara Naruto went to Sasuke. He led down and Sasuke immediately wrapped his body protectively around him making Naruto feel warm and cared for. Naruto snugged closer and was asleep in minutes.

Sasuke felt Naruto's body fully relax. He made little purring sounds as he slept that made Sasuke's heart throb in adoration. Naruto was his world and he was determined to protect him from any harm. It wasn't until much later that Sasuke finally fell asleep.

Sasuke woke up sometime later feeling cold and strangely…empty. His eyes flashed open and he jerked up in his bed. The cage was empty, Naruto and Gaara were gone.

_A/N: Please let me know what you think! Ideas are very welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: surprisingly this chapter came to me in maths where all creative thinking goes to die. I have already written most of the next chapter after this so I will probably be updating again very soon. I hope you like this new chapter and please REVIEW!_

Sasuke felt Naruto's body fully relax. He made little purring sounds as he slept that made Sasuke's heart throb in adoration. Naruto was his world and he was determined to protect him from any harm. It wasn't until much later that Sasuke finally fell asleep.

Sasuke woke up sometime later feeling cold and strangely…empty. His eyes flashed open and he jerked up in his bed. The cage was empty, Naruto and Gaara were gone.

Sasuke leapt to his feet, a cold merciless fury washed over him and settled in his gut. One thought blaring in his head; who dared take his bond mate away from him? His soul screamed in outrage and his body pulsed with a pure violent craving for retribution. He was unable to think logically, to calm himself down. Any rational thought flew out of his head.

All he could think about was Naruto and his absence. He felt like his soul had been ripped in two, in splintered tatters at his feet. He hurt everywhere; a screaming pain like someone was repeatedly stabbing him in the heart with sharp daggers over and over again. Sasuke pounded at the bars to his cell, roaring at the darkness, screaming threats and promising vengeance.

He yelled until his voice was hoarse until his hands were bloody from smashing them against the bars. Naruto's screams of pain echoed in his ears and knew that some the pain he was feeling was Naruto's not his own but that just made it all the more worse. Tears trickled down his face as he realised that he had failed Naruto. He hadn't protected him, hadn't even had a chance. He had lain there while they took the one thing that was most precious to him in the entire world. He cursed himself, cursed the world and most of the person who had taken Naruto away from him, Madara. He would pay; Sasuke would make sure of that. A shuffle of feet had Sasuke growling like a mindless beast.

"I wish I could tell you it gets easier little brother, but it doesn't. I really do, but it doesn't, some days I think it gets worse."

Itachi came out of the darkness and into the light. Sasuke was so shocked at what he saw he just stood there looking at his brother. Agony was written all over Itachi's face a single tear fell from one of his eyes to track down his face slowly. The tear stopped at Itachi's slightly trembling lip to quiver then continue on its paths to his chin to drop soundlessly to the floor.

"If I could save you from this pain I would. I even thought about killing you myself but I couldn't do it. I couldn't sacrifice her for my own little brother. I can't bear to loose anyone else."

"What do you mean? You killed our entire clan? You killed mum and dad and…everyone!" Sasuke shouted hoarsely more tears falling. The pain of losing Naruto and old wounds mixed together in a pounding symphony of agony. Sasuke felt so out of control, so lost and empty without Naruto. Naruto…

Sasuke screamed, his back arching unable to stop the relentless flowing pain through his body.

"I didn't have a choice." Itachi whispered his voice coated in horror and grief it was almost pleading. As if he needed Sasuke to understand. Sasuke had always known his brother to act so emotionless, as if nothing bothered him. So to see him like this was so strange and oddly terrifying. What could be so bad that it had reduced his brother to this?

"How did you not have a choice?" Sasuke's voice was croaky. Itachi looked like he was in unimaginable pain as he tried to force the words out.

"I can't." He whispered in defeat after a moment.

"They are everything to me Sasuke. Please understand that. I sacrificed our clan to save her. I wish I could say I would take it all back but I wouldn't, I still would have saved her. She, Gaara and you even Naruto now are everything to me. I would do anything for you, be anyone for you, I would kill, fight and betray anyone to save you."

"Her?" Sasuke asked breathless. He was seeing a side to his brother he never expected ever glimpse, it was surreal. A thought went through his head that made him giddy despite the whispers of pain radiating through his tortured body, my brother still loves me. A simple sentence with so much meaning.

"She is my…My…" Itachi struggled, his face straining with the effort; his mouth was trying to say the words that refused to come out. Itachi clawed at his throat, Sasuke got a glimpse of Itachi's tongue. It had an intricate black tattooed on it and finally Sasuke understood what was wrong with Itachi.

"You're under a silencing Jutsu." Sasuke stated, shocked. Itachi nodded his expression showing his relief. There were many types of silencing Jutsu's but the main idea was that the person who casts the Justu can restrict a person from saying certain things. It was used a lot in the great Ninja wars so that people couldn't be tortured out of information. A silencing Jutsu presented itself as a mark on the tongue. The only known way to remove it was if the caster is dead. Sasuke was willing to bet anything that the caster was Madara.

"Where is Naruto?" Demanded Sasuke. Itachi winced slightly,

"The same place as Gaara, in the laboratorium."

"And where is this place?" Gritted out Sasuke. Itachi voice when he answered was filled with self-disgust,

"I can't tell you. I wish I didn't know myself. Then I could say that I can't do anything to get Gaara out of this putrid place. Knowing where he is means that I can do something but am forced to admit I am unable to. I can't stand it any longer Sasuke. I am going to lead you to her. I want to explain something to you both. I will tell you all I can then we will see about rescuing Naruto and Gaara."

Itachi eyes suddenly glowed red and changed from the normal sharingun. Sasuke was too far away to see properly but suddenly the bars on the cell lit on fire. The fire was pure black and radiated an odd ethereal light. Sasuke covered his face from the blaze that was not hot but icy cold.

When the fire reseeded the bars had been burnt away and Itachi had disappeared. Sasuke stalked out of the cell predatorily. He didn't waste time calling for his brother and he didn't hesitate at stepping into the darkness. Blackness was all around him and with his hands out stretched he continued to walk waiting for some sign. A torch suddenly flared making Sasuke jerk in surprise. The torch held the same black flames. It illuminated the brown walls around him; he was walking along a corridor, doors were everywhere. The torch lit up a turn off to his left. Sasuke made the turn and continued down the next corridor, light lit up in his wake showing him the way. Sasuke took so many turns he wasn't sure he could navigate himself back if need be. Then the torches stopped at a white door like any of the other doors he had passed, there was nothing special about it. Sasuke frowned as he turned the door knob wondering what he would find. Opening the door what he saw caused his eyes widen and his mouth to open slightly in astonishment. He had never expected to find this.

…

Naruto muffled a scream as someone put a hand over his mouth and grabbed him from the back as he lay next to Sasuke. Before he even had time to struggle blackness engulfed him and he knew no more.

Naruto awoke groggy, he groaned and went to move his arms but found he couldn't. Naruto stiffened as realised that his hands were bound above his head. His feet weren't touching the ground; they dangled in mid-air also bound tight. Naruto fought his panic about not being able to move his limbs. His shirt was open and cold air blew across his chest making him shiver.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. The room he found himself in had a clinical feeling about it, it was wide and open; the walls were white, almost too white. The room smelled faintly of disinfectant. Naruto was hung in the middle of the room from a bolt in the ceiling. There were very few things in the room, only a chair, desk and a silver tray that had a lip on it that hid what lay on it. Looking to his left he realised that Gaara was also hanging from the ceiling to the side of him. Gaara hung loosely in chains unconscious.

Naruto struggled with intense feelings of engulfing emptiness and loss. He didn't know where Sasuke was or if he was even alive. The thought that Sasuke was dead sent a wave of terror through Naruto like nothing he had ever felt before. The ache that was growing in his chest and intensified with every passing second until it felt like someone had stabbed him in his heart and was twisting the blade with the cruel intent of causing him as much pain as possible. Silent tears of piercing agony fell from his lashes as Naruto struggled wildly in his chians, trying to dislodge himself out of the bonds. He had to find Sasuke, had to see him alive and well. Naruto was breathing hard; sweat was dripping off his face that was contorted with agony as he hung limply in his chains unable to sum of any more energy to struggle, when a cold voice suddenly rang out casually.

"Are you finished yet?"

Naruto jerked up his head to stare at Madara who was leaning against a wall facing Naruto.

"You bastard!" whispered Naruto hoarsely. Madara snorted,

"I've been accused of worse." Madara said as he started to walk over to Naruto. Naruto cringed away from Madara's hand as it feathered down his cheek, not actually touching his skin. Madara chuckled and backed off a few metres so that the threat of his touch wasn't immediate.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto said not meaning to let the pleading note in his voice out.

"Don't worry last time a checked your little Sasuke is fine." Madara said as if thoroughly amused. Naruto didn't feel comforted in the least if anything he was more worried. He didn't trust Madara's word, for all he knew Sasuke could be dead…

A penetrating pain radiated from Naruto's chest and he howled in pure unrelenting agony. For endless minutes he writhed in his chains. An unknown amount of time went past that felt like an eternity when finally Naruto hung limply once again.

"Stop thinking about him. The more you bring him to the for-front of your mind the more you will feel his loss." Madara said in a bored voice. Naruto pulled his lashes open to stare dazedly at Madara.

"What's happening to me?" Naruto croaked. Madara was quiet for a moment as if contemplating what to tell him. After a tense moment he said,

"When a pair is bonded their souls are fused together. Two halves to make one whole. From when the souls are bonded they react similar to two magnets. When they are put together they stick to each other perfectly, but when you pull them apart a little they immediately attract each other, wanting to be one again. But if you pull the magnets enough apart they lose the feel of the others attraction. What you are feeling is your mind warning your body of the loss of part of your soul. Your body doesn't know how to deal with so much mental pain so it converts it into physical pain to cope to keep you from going insane. Your soul recognises that it's other half is still out there so it fights your body into action despite the pain, to find Sasuke while your mind is suffering from not being able to sense Sasuke in anyway. Resulting in your mind struggling with the logical reasoning that he is dead."

Naruto was surprised that he had actually been given an answer. Naruto hated that what Madara said made sense in a twisted way, what he was describing was similar to what Naruto was feeling.

"So that means that Sasuke-" Naruto let out a moan as soon as Sasuke's name left his lips. He was unable speak his question from the pain.

"He is suffering the same pain, yes. He is probably also feeling your pain on top of his own." The idea seemed to fascinate him.

"Sick bastard." Breathed Naruto his eyes intense. Madara ignored him and went over to the tray in the corner. He reached out and his hand disappeared past the lip of the tray. Naruto tracked his movement wondering what Madara was going to do now. Naruto was exhausted, his body no longer able to hold it itself up. His wrists ached and tingled from the blood loss and his feet were going slowly in numb.

Madara turned around leisurely and when Naruto saw what was in his hand he went frigid and icy cold. And Naruto though things couldn't get any worse.

…

_What is in Madara's hand? Who is this mysterious she? I guarantee you it's not what you are thinking. Find out in the next chapter…_

_PLEASE REVIEW! I have a hard time continuing stories without encouragement or feedback! I want to know how I could make this better or any ideas on how I can improve the story line in any way! UPDATING AGAIN SOON! Please R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Sorry it took me so frig'n long to post this. The next chapter is already written I am just tinkering it so it should be posted extremely soon, in a matter of days promise. I had massive trouble with this chapter and I hope it's not too boring, I'm not sure anymore I have read it and re-read it, written and re-written it so many times I got really frustrated. But I hope you enjoy and **R&R!**

Sasuke stood in the doorway shocked. A girl around his age was chained to the wall opposite him spread eagled. The girl had stunning silky blood red hair that fell over her shoulders to her hips, her slim figure looked delicate. Her head was facing down so all Sasuke could see of her face was that her eyes were closed. She wore white shorts that rode just above her knees, you could see white bandages on her right leg peeking out, and she had on a sand coloured t-shirt that fit her figure well.

A thick collar was around her neck, it was red with black dots the size of ten cent piece that went around it in a row. Every black dot had a skinny tube attached to it that dropped to her feet and trailed on the stone floor to computer that was alit, the only light in the room, casting her in faint light. Sasuke was too far away to see what was on the screen but a high pitched beeping tone was coming from it, Sasuke guessed that was the girl's heart beet being monitored.

Even through her clothing Sasuke could tell that she had a healthy amount of muscle, telling him that either she worked out often or did physical labour daily. That meant she was probably a lot stronger than she looked. Sasuke contemplated weather she was a ninja. Her clothing resembled what a ninja would wear; it was casual and wouldn't be a hindrance in a fight. If she was a ninja as Sasuke strongly suspected, she was probably a Genin or even a Chunin. However the question didn't seem to Sasuke to be if she was a ninja or not; it was why Madara was keeping her prisoner and why she mean something to his brother.

Sasuke moved forward to get a closer to her. He walked over to the machines and stared at the monitor. Numbers flashed changing every few seconds, words on top of them were in different colours. The key board was imbedded in the table the screen was sitting on. Sasuke took an educated guess that this machine showed her vitals. Giving up on trying to translate what was on the screen, he moved even closer to the girl. He put two fingers on her chin and lifted her head. Sasuke frowned and squinted in the dim light at her face. Something was bugging him at the back of his mind as he stared into her soft face as if he had seen her somewhere before. Sasuke jumped out of his skin when her eye lashes flew open to reveal light blue mysterious eyes that were striking and intense, as if she was looking into his soul, his deepest darkest secrets laid before her paralysing gaze.

Sasuke's breath left his chest in a gush of sound. She raised her head further to stare into Sasuke's eyes. When she spoke it was quiet and startling lethal, like her very breath being exhaled was enough to take down even the most seasoned and powerful Ninja.

"Friend or foe?"

Sasuke was so startled he didn't speak for a moment.

"Friend." Sasuke said after clearing his throat, then added,

"Itachi sent me."

The girl was quiet for a moment no emotion showing on her face then unexpectedly her mask seemed to crack and she relaxed, snorting softly her mouth lifted into a small smile worth a thousand secrets.

"Of course he did. That could only mean that you are one person." She said in the same soft voice but her tone was friendlier and her eyes glittered with curiosity. Her voice when she spoke was filled with a strange power and coated in wisdom older than time. At the same time she radiated innocence and naiveté that was undeniable.

"Hello Sasuke. My name is Lilith."

Sasuke was confused as ever.

"How do you know my name?"

"Itachi talks about you, when he comes to see me in the Hidden Sand Village."

"How did you get here then?" He asked.

"Madara." Said a voice behind them. Sasuke didn't even have to turn around to know it was Itachi. Itachi stepped into the room. Sasuke noticed that he seemed to have more composure this time as he faced them.

"Let me explain Lilith please. I really didn't mean for you to get mixed up on all this." Said Itachi.

"Who are you Itachi? Huh? Cause you certainly aren't my long lost cousin as you claimed. You taught me everything I know Itachi, you were my mentor. How could you do this? How could you just stand there and watch me while that asshole keeps me prisoner?" Lilith's said in an angry and hurt voice. It was obvious that she took great offence in being lied to. Itachi winced,

"I would say that I am sorry for lying to you but I'm not. The lie was necessary to keep you safe. And I will never apologise for keeping you safe."

"How is this keeping me safe Itachi! The truth this time."

. Sasuke was worried about Itachi. His brother was acting like a wreck at the moment which was very out of place. What in the world could make Itachi-Itachi! The cold and merciless Itachi Uchiha that killed his kinsmen in a single night, break down so badly? It was a petrifying unanswered question.

Itachi drew an audible breath in then started to speak with obvious effort.

"Let me start for the beginning so you can completely understand. Please, will you listen? That is all I ask. I will answer any questions you have after that."

There was a tense silence, no one spoke, no one moved. Lilith contemplated Itachi with her eyes, until finally she nodded.

"I'll listen." Sasuke stated.

Itachi let out a breath in relief.

"Thank you. Both of you. Now where do I start?" It was a rhetorical question but Sasuke answered it anyway.

"From the beginning would be nice."

Itachi mouth twisted into a small smile. Well it was more a twitch of his lips, but for Itachi it may as well have been.

"As you wish little brother. In every generation a Saviour is born into the Uchiha clan."

"Saviour?' Sasuke asked in confusion at the foreign term.

"Patience Sasuke I was getting to that. I am sure that you know that The Sage of Six Paths created the Rinnegan, the next level of the Sharingun. The Rinnegan can control death and life and even re-birth. It was and still is the most powerful weapon. The information about the Rinnegan has been passed down for centuries, clan leader to clan leader."

Sasuke nodded and so did Lilith; they were with him so far.

"Well the real translation was lost in the ages and history was distorted through every generation it was passed down to until eventually most of it was lost. It's not the Sage of Six Paths it's The Sages of Six Paths. There were six sages who created the Rinnegan. One sage for each path."

"How did Pain possess them all then? He had all six paths, all six rings in his eyes." Asked Sasuke; remembering the deadly and bloody fight that had taken place when he and Naruto had fought against Pien.

"Only certain people can achieve the Rinnegan, Pain was one of them."

"Why?" Asked Lilith

"When the six Sages were getting old and to the point of death they did not want to leave this plane of existence. They were on the last stretch of creating the peace they had fought so hard to achieve. However by then they were on the panicle of death. So, Sage of re-birth took all of the other Sages souls into his own soul and merged them together then birthed them as one being. As one they became the Sage of all six paths. Together as a single consciousness they also became the Sage the history books of today know, as Sage that created the tailed beasts.

Only his descendants can achieve the Rinnegan. He started the age of ninja as protectors and peacemakers after all people weren't perfect and needed policing to keep peace. However instead of creating a more harmonic environment as he intended, his plan back fired. When he died power over the great nation that the Sages had worked so hard to build was fought over and the first Great Ninja war started. The war eventually split the nation into the four great nations we know today." Itachi explained. Sasuke and Lilith were spellbound listening hard to every word. Itachi continued,

"When he died the six sages once again became separate consciousness's. They looked over the great nations as the war continued for many years, hopping that the war would run its course and peace would once again settle across the land. But as more and more people died and unimaginable pain was brought to their loved ones, corruption blackened the hearts of the noblest and peace was the furthest thing in sight. The sages decided that enough was enough. They decided to stop the war and came down to earth once again from the spirit realm. They succeeded in stopping the war, how they did so is irrelevant but what they did after isn't. To prevent such vicious waring in the future they chose a Saviour, someone that could channel their power. A peace maker that would have the power to balance the evil in the world. They gave this gift to one of their sons. The son that believed in love and compromise over hatred and revenge. That clan was the Uzumaki clan. From that day a Saviour was born each generation in the Uzumaki clan. As one died another was born all with the same birth mark on the base of their spines. In all of history there have never been two Saviours walking this earth at one time. Until Kushina Uzumaki birthed twins and two saviours were born."

Itachi stared intently into Lilith's eyes.

"Their names were Lilith and Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke froze. He turned his head sharply to Lilith for the first time recognising the startling resemblance to Naruto.

"She's Naruto's sister?"

"I have a brother?" Asked Lilith at the same time sounding breathless. Itachi nodded to both of their questions. Sasuke's head reeled at the thought and stared at Lilith in amazement. Lilith looked stunned. Sasuke shook his head to clear it; he had known that she looked familiar. Sasuke had been thrown by their different coloured hair, but then again he remembered that Kushina Uzumaki had been famous for her red hair. Now that Sasuke looked closer he could see the resemblance strongly to Naruto in her bone structure.

"Where do you fit into all this?" Questioned Sasuke after a moment to Itachi. Itachi regarded Lilith with forlorn eyes.

"Your father was a man named Minato, he was the Hokage at the time. Kushina Uzumaki as I said before was the name of your mother. I was a guard the compound where she was birthing. I watched as you were birthed then Naruto. It was only when the nurses cleaned you both of blood that they noticed the strange mark and pointed it out to Minato and Kushina. The nurses had no idea of the significance of that mark. But Kushina and Minato knew.

Kushina was a wise woman and knew that if they told the elders that they had had twins that had the Saviour mark that they would be order to kill one or even both. Saviours were extremely powerful; two Saviours would be considered too much power for the Uzumaki clan. Minato knew that whether they agreed to kill one or not, it didn't matter. Hokage or not the elders had great power and influence. Minato was powerful and confident that he could protect his family. However Kushina didn't want her children to live in fear. So they made the toughest decision a parent could make-"

"And sent me away and kept Naruto!" Lilith's heartbroken cry echoed in the room. Sasuke had never seen his brother act like this, so… depressed.

"No, they quickly planned to send both of you away to grow up with a family friend called Jiriaya, Minato's mentor, to live a happy life. They wanted you out of danger or at least ignorant of the danger until you were old enough to know." Itachi's eyes were pleading.

"Jiriaya knew that Naruto had family left in the world and yet said nothing? How could he? Jiriaya knew how Naruto craved a family! Even just a sister would mean the world to him!" Sasuke roared furiously. The mention of Naruto almost brought him to his knees. Once a dull shredding pain the sharp pain was back with a vengeance. Sasuke felt like whimpering but bit him lip hard from doing so.

"He never found out." Itachi said quietly,

"Kushina's best friend was our mother. She would come around often to our house and we spoke just in passing at first, but over the years she somehow slowly became one of my few true friends. She asked me personally to help guard the compound where she was birthing, because she trusted me. And when they found the marks I agreed to smuggle you out and my mother was called to take Naruto. I left immediately. They were going to tell the elders that Kushina had had a miscarriage. But everything went wrong when Madara attacked and took Naruto; he also released the nine-tails from Kushina, who was a Jinchuriki."

"A jinchuriki?" Gasped Lilith.

"You don't know?" Asked Sasuke. Lilith frowned,

"What?"

"Naruto is a jinchuriki too. He hosts the nine tailed beast."

Lilith's eyes widened, she seemed very disturbed. Itachi continued his story all of a sudden drawing their attention back.

"I was smuggling you out of the village when I heard the attack. I later found out that the elders spy's that were spying on the compound where Kushina was birthing saw Naruto being kidnapped and so it didn't take long for the spy to report back that Kushina had had a son. The fight to get back Naruto was intense. I knew that much at the time. The ground shook violently even from outside the village where I was. I continued to smuggle Lilith out as planned. I thought that the Hokage could handle the situation. Going back would achieve nothing. A few hours later, the vibrations from the massive fight between Madara and Minato had just stopped when I myself was attacked. He came out of know where…"

"Madara attacked you?" Guessed Sasuke with an expectant look on his face. Itachi regarded Sasuke for a moment before sighing,

"No, father did."

Sasuke stilled. Confusion fogged his mind and questions raced through his mind at en-comprehendible speeds. Before his questions could be voiced though Itachi held up his hand.

"Patience Sasuke. I will explain."

Sasuke pressed his lips together and nodded in acceptance. Itachi's eyes misted over slowly as he spoke, his tone was all most dead, his voice becoming even deeper and mesmerising.

***Flashback***

It was cold; my skin was covered with goose bumps that abraded against my clothing as I ran full speed toward where I was told Jiriaya would be. The forest flew past my vision, my eyes picking up everything not a single detail lost under my gaze. Or so I had thought, I was too arrogant. It is a mistake that weighs upon me to this day with unforgivable heaviness. If I had just been more careful then father would have never been able to find me.

I was attacked from above, he must have used an extremely powerful cloaking Jutsu because I barley sensed his presence in time to dodge his tackle. I still had Lilith in my arms wrapped in a blanket; my body crouched slightly over her, pulling her in closer to my chest in a protective gesture. I could feel her small breaths against my neck. She was sound asleep and for that I was grateful. My senses went on high alert as I warily searched my surroundings with a piecing gaze.

I faced my father who had come out of hiding when I turned around from my leap away. He had a dark scowl on his face that had sent many proud men to their knees. He was wearing a black t-shirt and pants that blended in with the night. His short black hair swayed slightly in the wind. I always called my father by his first name for some reason, Fugaku. I just didn't feel comfortable calling him father.

I was only fifteen, but even then I was still very powerful. Power and fighting skill had come to me easily at a young age.

Fugaku however was also very powerful and had experience over me. He looked down at me with cool eyes as he asked,

"What are you doing so far away from the village and with a babe none the less? Are you not supposed to be guarding Kushina?"

I didn't ask how he knew that I had agreed to help Kushina. It was irreverent, he just knew.

I refused to lie to him but also to tell him the truth. So I said nothing. We stood there staring at each other locking gazes, silently testing each other, waiting for the other to crack and talk. Fugaku was the first to look away after some time. He could see that tactic was not going to work on me so he tried another approach. He ask,

"Son, whose babe do you hold?"

His voice was gentle but deadly at the same time. There is nothing soft about Fugaku's; he had always been that way so I was used to it and could see through the cold mask he wore to some degree. He knew that I held Kushina's baby. He just wanted to know if I would admit it. I couldn't tell if he knew that she was a Saviour but he was defiantly more than interested in the warm bundle that I had been charged with. I would protect her with my life. That startling realisation made me jerk capturing Fugaku's attention but I ignored him. I was perplexed as I analysed my feelings. I looked down at the baby and suddenly I couldn't imagine a world without her. Like her every breath was what kept my heart beating. Protectiveness like I had only known for Sasuke except a thousand times more potent hummed through my blood like adrenaline, filling every cell of my body. My fingertips tingled and my breath came in faster, the hairs on the back of my neck arose. Every single sense I possessed…amplified.

"So she's the Saviour. I would have thought the Saviour would have been male like the others, but I had a feeling it wasn't when my informant told me that Kushina had had twins. Lilith and Naruto correct?"

I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion going through a list on my head of the people that could be leaking information. Then it hit me who it could be- the nurses. I had not been in charge of hiring the nurse but I had been the one to investigate their lives so this exact thing would not happen. I had cleared them myself. I had gone through their lives vigorously, but obviously not thoroughly enough. They were the only ones that it could have been. They were the only people in the room other than Minato, Kushina and himself at the time if the baby's birth. He knew it wasn't him, it definitely wasn't Minato, and it sure wasn't Kushina. So that only left the nurses. I had failed Kushina my friend and Minato my Hokage.

Suddenly a whimper broke my revelry like a balloon popping in front of my face. My vision focused on the baby in my arms who was crying, her incredibly little hands were balled up into fists either side of his face shaking with every heart wrenching cry. I was frozen for a moment unsure what to do. Her big blue eyes locked onto mine and held. She stopped crying to stare at me with eyes that held undeniable power and untold strength, it took my breath away. An almost scary feeling welled up inside of me, it felt like…love. I didn't understand my feelings at all. It was illogical and ridicules that I could love someone, even a cute baby, in a matter of hours. It just didn't make sense. For once I was the one to look away.

"This is...unexpected. If I am not mistaken, what you are feeling is the Guardians Pull." Fugaku said the voice of reason in a sea of confusion.

"Guardians Pull?" I said looking up at Fugaku's, confused at the foreign term.

"Every Saviour born has a Guardian within the Uchiha clan. Someone that will protect them no matter what and never betray them. A Guardians duty is to help Saviours and guide them in any way needed as they grow up. You should be honoured, only the wisest and greatest have the mark of a Guardian. There is only ever one Guardian to one Saviour. Most of the time Guardians don't even realise what they are. The Saviour may be a brother or sister, or best friend. They are only conscious of a strong intense need to protect them."

I could sense that he was telling me the truth but it was still hard to believe his words. For once in my life a struggled to understand a concept I knew should be simple, yet it seemed so much more complicated. My gaze wondered once again to the baby in my arms that had just become my entire world. She looked up at me with soft eyes filled with nothing but acceptance. No judgment, no fear or distrust, just pure innocence that I never wanted to see clouded. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I have no idea how long we were like that, just staring at each other in complete and utter silence but the sound of Fugaku's clearing his throat snapped me back to reality.

I had to make a great effort to drag my gaze away from Lilith back to Fugaku's who was looking at me with the cold indifference he always wore. He circled me suddenly almost like a wolf stalking its fallen prey. The wind shifted and with it smells that permeated the night.

I had trained myself to be aware of all my senses, not just my eyes and ears. Eye can be easily fooled, an Uchiha was especially aware of it being a clan specializing in Genjutsu. Ears could also be tricked easily but your sense of smell was nearly impossible to fool because no scent could be erased only covered with another smell. I had grown up in these woods so I could easily detect the foreign smell moving through the dense forest at a rapid place.

I knew the smell of every single Uchiha in the village. I could tell when they were near just by taking a deep breath in and focusing on the scents around me. I suddenly realized that Fugaku's was stalling for time, wanting the other leaders of the Uchiha clan to arrive. They were not far away, judging from how strong their scent was.

I stood up straighter but my body wasn't tense but relaxed in a hunter's stance despite how tense I felt inside. I had been taught how to push fear and other useless emotions away on the eve of a battle. But the fear for the little baby in my arms destroyed my efforts. I had never felt anything like it and for the first time in a long time a felt panic creep up my spine as I realised just how many Uchiha elders were on their way. I was one of the strongest and I was almost certain I could take them all by myself but I was hampered by Lilith. Protecting her and fighting over what I guessed to be over fifteen powerful Uchiha's was pushing my luck. If It had been anyone else's child I know I would have risked it, but not with Lilith, never with Lilith. She had to be protected at all costs, even at the price of my own life. This knowledge ran deep, imbedded in the strong instincs I had trusted for my entire life. It had been what made me one of the best, my unconditional and unwavering blind faith in my instincts. They had never, not once failed me and I wasn't about to doubt them now. I stopped fighting my feelings and ceased trying to understand my emotions of love and stubborn protectiveness and just accepted them as they were. A deadly calm swept over me allowing me once again to think clearly.

I secured Lilith tightly onto my back so that I had my hands free. My right hand lifted slowly and in a swift practiced movement I slide my deadly sword out of its sheath with a hiss. The black cold smooth hilt felt reassuring as it rested in my palm. The sword was my own creation, the blade was made from pure silver, and it glinted in the moonlight shining dully from above. I held it expertly as I faced Fugaku's. He raised an eye brow.

"Now what are you planning to do with that son?" He asked softly.

"That depends on you…Father." I asked in return.

"Answering a question with a question is rude." Fugaku said still using the same quiet tone.

"So is trying to enslave a Saviour, but that doesn't seem to stop you from trying." I got right to the point; time for mind games was over. Fugaku's face hardened slightly then relaxed. That small second of expression told me that I had hit home perfectly.

"Not rude, necessary Itachi."

"How so?" I asked as we started to circle each other slowly. Fugaku held no weapon but I was not foolish enough to think he was powerless.

"The Uzumaki Clan has dwindled almost to nothing, only those twins are left to carry along the blood line of Saviours. The babe you hold is a female, a saviour nonetheless; when she grows up she will be fine breeding material to carry on the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki's must live; leaving their numbers at two is too risky. If they are both killed then the entire world would become unbalanced because no more Saviours will be born. You must see reason Itachi. Hand it over to me." His voice was smooth and logical.

What he was suggesting was so vulgar and cold that I felt like throwing up. They wouldn't give Lilith choice. If she refused they wouldn't be beyond raping her. I would never let Lilith go through that. I had no delusions about my father. He was a cruel man when he needed to be to get the job done.

"Lilith is not an It." I snapped before I could stop myself. For some reason it irritated me that way me spoke about Lilith in such an offhanded matter, like she was nothing but a pawn to him when her very existence meant so much to me.

"Excuse me?" If I wasn't mistaken Fugaku sounded almost startled.

"Her name is Lilith not It." I gritted out refusing to back down.

"So that its name." Fugaku said in an unconcernedly manner, like he could give crap about what her name was.

"I won't let you take her." I said abruptly. Fugaku sighed,

"I had hoped you weren't going to say that. Well I know how stubborn you are when you have made up your mind, so I won't try and persuade you to see reason. Now I am going to have to take her from you forcefully."

As the last words left his lips he moved with blinding speed to attack me. A small knife was pulled from his inner pocket as he ran. Flexing m y shoulders I made sure that Lilith was secured before dodging Fugaku's first attack.

Bring up my sword I paraded his second swipe of his small blade. I jumped back and watched Fugaku's warily as he reached behind himself to unsheathe his own sword. It was long black with no guard. The sword was a simple design, but that didn't make it any less alarming. I had never seen Fugaku's with a sword.

Fugaku twirled it around his body in a way that suggested that he wasn't trying to show off his skill more that he was testing the weight of the blade. The movement suggested that he wasn't used to carrying such a weapon. However that didn't mean that he couldn't wield one.

Fugaku slashed out all of a sudden with surprising force. He used his height over me to try and gain the upper by pounding on my own sword which was held over my head to protect myself as he swung with intense energy over and over again.

I matched his every thrust, but I did that instinctually. Inside my head I was planning ten moves ahead, calculating every risk and probability. I knew that Fugaku wasn't actually trying to kill me this was just another tactic to stall for time. I could now hear the elders speeding toward us. They were getting too close; I had to end this as soon as possible.

I activated my sharingun; it was time to get serious. I focused myself for my next and final attack. My Genjutsu was stronger than Fugaku's, I knew that and he knew that. So when he saw my Sharingun eyes he instantly backed off, not that it would do him any good. I was confused for a moment at his choice of action. Until…

Authors note: So what do you think? If you peoples don't like it I can always re-write this to make it less complicated. Feedback would be great I am not sure if this stupid chapter makes sense anymore, **please review!**

**BTW: JUST POSTED A CUTE ONE-SHOT, SASUKE X NARUTO. CALLED: A FORGOTEN STATEMENT**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Long chapter, hope you enjoy and please R&R! (P.S, remember this is in Itachi's POV)

I activated my sharingun; it was time to get serious. I focused myself for my next and final attack. My Genjutsu was stronger than Fugaku's, I knew that and he knew that. So when he saw my Sharingun eyes he instantly backed off, not that it would do him any good. I was confused for a moment at his choice of action. Until…I looked down at my chest, at the sword protruding from it at an odd angle.

I was so shocked for a moment, unable to move I stood there frozen on the spot as if invisible binds held me as still as a statue. A continuous wave of cold seeped into my skin slowly it flowed through my body, in my blood filling my veins of what felt like icy cold water, not one cell was spared from the unsympathetic sensation.

My vision began to darken; the emotionless face of Fugaku's blurred into a mottled blend of colour, until the eternal blackness engulfed me fully. I felt like I was floating in mid-air. I could feel nothing but petrifying coldness and emptiness. Panic ceased my heart with a death grip, leaving me breathless to the point of suffocating. Is this what it's like to die? I asked myself.

The ear piercing shriek of Lilith's cry rang in my ears until lit was all I could hear. It was like someone had slid me in a hot bath. It dispelled the cold instantly, filling me with warmth. For the first time in my life I felt at peace, like everything in the world was going to be okay, everything fell away into total and utter bliss.

Then I felt a pull, gentle at first then got stronger and stronger until suddenly something smashed into me, jolting me hard. Lilith's cry got louder and louder until it was deafening. It was a cry of desolation, of hurt and pain and unbearable grief, it was heart reaching to listen to.

My eyes fluttered open to see Lilith kicking and screaming in the arms of Danzo. The man with in his late thirty's with short black hair and an eye patch on one eye, his left arm was in a sling and he held Lilith with distain written all over his face as he angrily tried to make Lilith quieten.

A hoarse cry of my own left my lips with it meaning to. Danzo looked up from the baby with a blank expression.

"I thought you were dead, Itachi. You had no pulse, how…interesting" He said calmly.

"Get your hands off of her or die." I snarled. I realised that I was on the ground, the hard stones under my body dug into my skin painfully, but I ignored the sharp pain. All that matter was getting Lilith back. Danzo raised an eyebrow,

"You're going to kill me huh? With a sword imbedded so close to your heart? I think not child."

I struggled to look down but sure enough a silver sword still protruded from my chest. I continued to look at it expecting the pain to make itself known, but after a few tense moments I felt nothing, not a twinge discomfort. I could feel the sword through my chest, knew it had to cause me pain, but the pain just didn't come. I frowned down at it then raised a shaking hand to my back and felt the swords hilt. I pulled it out slowly with a sickening sucking sound.

Danzo's breath hitching was loud in the quiet night. The sword clattered to the ground, the sound loud, almost too loud for the tense silence.

"I told you not to stab him that he would only come back to life. But you didn't listen to me, fool." Fugaku's voice came out of the dark forest; he stepped out of the shadows slowly.

"Let her go." I demanded again roughly, as I dragged my body upright and onto my feet with the help of a nearby tree trunk. My hand went to where the blade had pierced my body, but I was shocked to find no wound just torn shirt and a blood.

"The only reason you are still breathing boy is because of your position as a Guardian. As long as she walks this earth so will you to protect her."

"Damn straight I'll protect her." I swore, forgetting all about what should be a mortal wound on my chest. The people that I had sensed earlier were gone for some reason not that I cared why. All that mattered was that they were gone.

"Hand her over!" I snapped Danzo. Before Danzo could answer Fugaku stepped forward, I took a step back reflexively, but Fugaku ignored my movements.

"Itachi, this doesn't have to end in blood shed. How about we make a deal that suits both parties, huh?"

"What kind of deal?" I asked warily.

"Well she isn't much use to the Uchiha clan until she is at least in her late teens. So, here's the deal. You can leave with her today and take her to the Hidden Sand Village the Kazekage has already agreed to adopt her as his ward. However, on her sixteenth birthday you have to return her to me. Promise you will not make an effort to take her back and you will continue to guard her. How about it Sasuke? It's a good deal."

I contemplated the offer. I had been prepared to say no straight away. But taking the deal not would mean that it would take Lilith out of immediate danger, enough time for me to think of a way to hide her so deep that not even the Great Uchiha Clan could find her. I wasn't ever going to give her over to them for breeding. Not for a million years. But they didn't know that.

"Fine." I nodded my head; a solid plan figured out finally allowed me to relax. Fugaku held out his hand.

"With that-"

We shook hands briskly.

"-An unbreakable deal has been struck."

I could feel my eyes widening, my breath stilling as I realised what he had had said. I stared in horror at our conjoined hands just in time to see spiralling shapes swell from my skin near my elbow. They snaked across my skin, I followed with my eyes the direction the shapes were making a path to and saw that Fugaku also had the ethereal spirals making their way down his arm. I tried to pull back desperately knowing that if the Sealing Promise Jutsu Fugaku had conjured without my knowing completed, then I would forever be held to my promise to give Lilith over to Fugaku. I simply would not be able to help myself.

Fugaku tightened his grip on my hand and no matter how hard I pulled I wasn't able to pull back in time. The spirals over lapped each other clicking into place, locking together with an ominous click. I knew what was coming next but still the pain from the spirals being burnt into my skin was still shocked me. I was stunned, pure and simple. I never expected him to pull this. I just stood there as my hand my finally let go of. It flopped to my side.

"I'll be seeing you at home then son; when you get back from dropping her off, of course."

I felt Danzo's and Fugaku's precents disappear, but not before Danzo pressed Lilith into my arms. I held her almost instinctively.

I stood there alone dumbfounded, the forest noises hummed in the background as thoughts whizzed through my brain. What have I done? I shook myself out of my horrific deliberation as Lilith started to cry again. I told myself that there was no use whining over spilt milk, but it didn't help ease the crushing guilt that I had just promised Lilith over to people who wanted to use her for breeding. The thought left a sour taste in my mouth.

Her warmth soothed me somewhat as I held her to my chest. I began to run, run as fast and as hard as I could. As I ran I thought and planned.

I ran through the night then the day without stopping, without looking back. I only paused to take care of Lilith, to feed her and bath her. Through the entire journey she was quiet as she starred at me with big blue innocent eyes. I never wanted that look to leave her eyes but l wasn't unrealistic. I vowed to teach her how to protect herself.

I snuck into the Hidden Sand Village without detection twelve hours of running later. Lilith was asleep when I crept into the bedroom of the Kazekage. He was at his desk writing when I entered.

"Welcome Itachi." He greeted me.

A knock sounded at the door followed by a small voice.

"Father?" The voice asked hesitantly. The door opened to reveal a young boy with blood red hair. He looked terrified, tear steaks prominent on his face.

"This is my son, Gaara." The Kazekage said with a note in his voice that sounded almost like distain.

"Hello." I said briskly but for some reason I couldn't tear my gaze from the boy.

"What is it? I am busy." The Kazekage said with anger

"I-I'm…sorry sir for disturbing you. It can wait." Gaara croaked, quickly backing out and shutting the door behind him. I could have sworn I heard the Kazekage mutter, nuisance. For reasons unknown I felt as though I should defend young Gaara. I craved to know what had made him upset and I wanted to make it all better again. There was just something in his eyes that bothered me.

"Excuse the interruption, back to business. Give the Saviour over to me."

"When can I see her again?" The question tumbled from my lips.

"As her guardian you have full visiting rights, but I want you to warn me before you come."

I nodded. I looked down at her. Memorizing every line on her face. I leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"I will always be there to protect you little one. Never doubt that for one moment. I will come visit whenever I can."

With that I handed her over with reluctance. As soon as she was safety in the Kazekage's arms I practically fled the room so that he wouldn't see the lone tear drop that fell down my face.

I was traveling down the hall way to the Kazekage mansion when I heard someone whimpering as I passed by a green door. I opened the door before I could even think.

The young boy, Gaara was lying in a bed thrashing in his sheet obviously in the throes of a bad dream. I walked over to him and put my hand on his wrists that had banged the head board numerous times making bruises on his fists.

"Hush." I murmured.

"You are safe."

Gaara opened his eyes slightly, his eyes unfocused.

"Yashamaru? Is that you? How is this so? I killed you." He whispered croakily. I stilled. This boy had killed? He was so young and small. How is it that he managed to kill someone? I heard footsteps approaching and decided that it was my time to leave wether I wanted to or not.

"No, I am not him. Rest little one, sleep in peace."

With that I moved away from his bed and jumped out of his window. With every step I took away from Lilith and Gaara it was like a razor was cutting me with every move.

By the time I walked into my bedroom days later, I was too exhausted be tired, too numb to feel, too tense to feel my muscles straining under the cruel stress I had put on them running back the entire way again. I hadn't eaten in days but I was too…empty, to care.

Fugaku opened my door, looked at me, to nod in greeting and then left once again closing the door behind him. Looking around my room I realised that I slept under a roof that my father owned, in a bed that my father bought - nothing was mine - except my heart, and my fears, and my growing knowledge that not every road was going to lead home anymore.

With that last thought I slipped into bed and let the darkness engulf me. The knowledge of what I had to do to keep Lilith safe too much to bear.

***End flashback***

"If I had just killed our father then the promise would just have gone to the next person who was the most related to him, his brother. If I had killed him too then it would have just gone to his closest relative, his mother, our grandmother. As long as there was an Uchiha around to carry on the promise then I would have had no choice in the matter but for fill it." Itachi stated.

"So you killed them?" Gasped Sasuke.

"That wasn't my original plan. I was going to transport all the Uchiha's to an alternate universe. But they found out about Naruto. They decided to kill Naruto and keep Lilith, to keep the balance of power. However the Hokage-"

"My father right?" Lilith asked.

"No, I'm afraid Minato and Kushina died in the battle against Madara and the nine tails."

"Oh." Was all Lilith said, her eyes turned sad. Itachi kept talking.

"He discovered their plan and demanded that the Uchiha's make an unbreakable promise much like the one I had made with Fugaku or leave the village. But they did neither, instead they planned to try and take over the village. I was the one that reported their plans to the Hokage. He was going to declare war on the Uchiha's but I volunteered to do the deed instead." Itachi explained his voice breaking slightly at the end,

"Why didn't you kill me?" Sasuke rasped.

"I couldn't do it. When you were the only one left to kill Pain approached me out of nowhere and knew my situation. He offered to make you immune to the promise Jutsu in exchange for me joining the Akatsuki. I said yes. But there was one thing I hadn't counted on."

"Madara." Stated Lilith. Itachi nodded.

"On the day of your sixteenth birthday I was called by Pain to meet at the Hidden Sand Village. Instead Madara arrived at our meeting place with you in his arms. I had no idea who he was until he showed me his Sharingun eyes. As you know only Uchiha's can activate the Sharingun. He showed me his arm where the burnt spirals on his right arm that matched my own burns. He threw you at my feet and told me to for fill the Promise. It was like someone had taken over my body. I picked you up and put you back in his arms. He did it just to humiliate me. I couldn't fight it. I'm so, so sorry Lilith."

A tear fell from his eye to trickle down his face slowly, his voice broke.

"Hang on a second. If she's Naruto's twin, then she is the same age as him, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Or course."

"But Naruto's sixteenth birthday was three years ago."

"I know." Itachi's whispered answer was agonised.

"Three years? It's been that long? It feels like only a few weeks ago that I was celebrating my birthday with Gaara when I was taken." Lilith exclaimed surprised.

"The machine you are hooked up to messes with your perception of time."

"As my promise dictated I couldn't make an attempt to take you from Madara so instead I found a loophole. I couldn't take you but Gaara could. We met together sharing information that would help Gaara take down Madara. Over the years we became very close in our shared quest to save you. But unfortunately Gaara got impatient and attacked Madara by himself when he wasn't ready and got captured."

"Gaara is here?" Lilith's horrified gasp filled the room.

"Yeah, he is. Madara would have killed him but it was my fault he didn't. I intervened when Gaara was about to be killed by diverting Madara's killing blow. I think that was the moment that me and Gaara became bond mates. I looked into Gaara's eyes as I dragged him away from Madara to heal his wounds and I just …knew."

"You are Gaara are…what?" Lilith asked.

Itachi explained what bonding was in full detailed. Lilith blushed. Lilith didn't look disturbed that they were a male couple just shocked.

"Oh… Okay."

"Naruto is my bond mate." Sasuke added.

"Really. So you are kind of like my brother-in-law." Asked Lilith.

"Yeah, I guess." Answered Sasuke shrugging. Then a thought occurred to Sasuke.

"I thought you were under a silencing Jutsu?" inquired Sasuke.

"It's Lilith. She nullifies it with her power."

"My...power?"

"Yes- Speaking of which we will need it to find Naruto and Sasuke." Itachi said. He went over to Lilith and his hands went behind her neck. He closed his eyes in concentration. The collar came off with a pop.

"Sasuke take my sword and use it to break her chains."

Itachi threw Sasuke is sword from his back. Sasuke didn't ask questions. He immediately activated his Justu and sliced through Lilith's chains with ease. She dropped onto shaking legs on the floor. Her legs weren't used to holding her weight and they collapsed a little but Itachi caught her around the waist. He sat her down on the floor. Once she was settled Itachi let go of her and knelt in front of her.

"Listen to me Lilith. When you are Naruto were born the Saviours power was split in half. As one half of the Saviours power you should be able to sense where your other half is. But we also need to know how to get to where he is. You are the answer." Itachi said. Sasuke stood behind him.

"How?" Asked Lilith confused.

"I am going to show you a ritual that will summon the Six Savours to you. I believe they can help us out."

Lilith looked hesitant but nodded after a moment.

"Show me."

An hour later they were ready to perform the ritual.

"Okay are you ready to say the incantation?" Asked Itachi. Lilith took a deep breath and nodded. Sasuke and Itachi stood back as she started to speak in a clear but slightly shaky nervous voice.

"Ik ben de redder gemarkeerde

roep ik jullie op mijn zijde

Ik nodig je cadeautjes

nu tot mij komen

Wijzen van zes paden."

Then she repeated the words in English.

"I am the saviour you marked

I call you to my side

I require your presents

Come to me now

Sages of six paths."

Nothing happened. An anti-climax no one expected. Just when they were beginning to think it hadn't worked a flash of light blinded everyone in the room making them look away. When they looked back six people stood in the middle of the room. Three women and three men. The men stood behind the women facing Lilith.

They were all in their late thirty's, beautiful and ethereal but they all had drastically different looks. One woman was blond with a gentle bone structure and a slim figure. The woman next to her had darker skin with black hair and green eyes, a strong figure that would look almost masculine if she didn't have a feminine air about her. The other woman had a strong chin and delicate features that highlighted her piercing bright blue eyes stunningly, her blood red hair set off her appearance perfectly. They were all dressed in either black or white robes that flowed around them and all wore blank expressions.

The men were all darkly handsome, but once again appearance wise they looked nothing alike. The man standing behind the blond woman had pure black hair and eyes. He was muscular and dwarfed the woman in front of him. The man next to him who was standing behind the darker skinned woman had blond hair and a small goatee, he looked slimmer. The other man behind the woman with blood red hair had light brown hair and looked almost delicate; he had soft features and had grey eyes.

The one thing they all shared was the power and wisdom that emanated from there very pours, sending a shockwave through the room. They all had an air about them like they were as old as time itself, like they had seen it all and knew everything there was to know. Without any warning they spoke as one.

"Light and dark

Love and hate

Ying and yang

The balance must be kept

For one cannot survive without the other

We are bound together

Light to dark

Love to hate

Ying to yang

Brother to sister

Brother to brother

Sister to sister

We are chaos

We are harmony

We are the keepers of the balance that must be kept

We are the light at the end of the tunnel

The black tunnel that leads into the light

We are both light and dark

We are the circle of Life

Death

And Rebirth

The tellers of the future

Present

And past

We are the six sages

We are the six destroyers

We are the six paths of pain"

…

Naruto stared in horror at Madara. Naruto had known Madara was cruel, but this? This was…evil.

What Madara held in his hand was a bowl of pure awesomeness. The familiar odour of Ichiraku's ramen wafted in the air, no breeze to move it away from Naruto's flooded senses. The cruel part was that Naruto was pretty sure Madara had no intention of giving him any. Sick bastard.

Madara looked at the bowl of ramen and although Naruto couldn't see his face because of his mask he had a feeling that he was frowning.

"I've never liked ramen very much but I hear that you are a very enthusiastic fan of it." Madara murmured offhandedly. Naruto's mouth fell open.

"That doesn't even make sense." Naruto said bluntly.

"Would you like some? I got it just for you." Madara said slyly. Naruto was weary.

"Why would you do that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well I wouldn't want my test subject to die before I have even started experiments now would I? Come Naruto, eat." Madara said and waved his hands in Naruto direction. Naruto chains loosened until he could slip out of them. His legs were shaky as he stood on them. He was still guarded as he took a step closer towards Madara. Maybe this was his shot at killing Madara. Then he could go and find Sasuke.

Blinding white hot pain lashed his body and Naruto was so startled he couldn't help but scream. The pain brought tears to his eyes. Naruto fell to his knees unable to stand from the weight of so much pain.

"Stop thinking about him." Madara quipped.

Distantly above the agony that was ripping through Naruto, he recognised Madara dragging him onto a hard chair. Madara put the bowl of ramen under Naruto's nose and the wonderful smell distracted him so much it allowed him to push back slightly at the overwhelming anguish and resurface from the whirl poor of torcher.

Naruto without thinking grabbed the spoon that Madara handed him and dug in with fervour. He just wanted the pain to go away, that was all that he wanted at that moment. He continued to gulp down the ramen but at the back of his mind a nagging feeling was pulling at him. His lifetime of training kicked in and he struggled to comprehend what his mind was trying to tell him. It was only when he finished the bowl when he realised what was wrong. Naruto had had ramen his entire life and knew the taste of it off by heart and the taste of this bowl ramen was off, different somehow.

"What did you put in it?" Naruto demanded of Madara, turning around to face him. Madara was looking at Naruto with a narrowed securitizing eye.

"Oh nothing hard core just something to make you sleep and a little something else to make sure your dreams are centred on Sasuke. I want to test if your bonding with Sasuke is on an unconscious level as well as a conscious and physical. This is just one of my many tests I plan to do. Out of all of them I have a feeling you're going to enjoy this one the most. Nighty night." Madara tittered.

Turning his back on Naruto, Madara walked over to the wall and tapped it twice. A plat form unfolded from the white wall. It was like watching the tuning of a page in a pop-up book. The platform had a single dentist like looking chair on one end that was grey and a computer on a tall stand adjacent to it with three screens facing the chair.

The computer hummed lullingly, the sound resonating through the room as Naruto's world started to spin. Naruto stumbled out of the chair and tried to fight the engulfing heaviness that seemed to have landed on his shoulders pushing him down. His vision was a whirling mass of colour that made him feel nauseous. Closing his eyes Naruto still felt as if he were being spun around and around. Naruto felt himself stumble then fall to his knee's on the hard concrete floor. Naruto's body jolted hard at the impact of hitting the floor and knocked the wind out of him. Suddenly Naruto realised that he couldn't breathe. He felt paralyized, his eyes wildly fluttered open in panic as he gasped for breath.

A shadowed figure Naruto realised was Madara was walking towards him. Naruto was helpless to fight as Madara picked him up with astonishing ease that was almost frightening, it was like he weighed nothing to Madara. Madara walked over and placed Naruto in the dentist's chair. It was soft and cushiony, it seemed to mould to Naruto's body perfectly.

Naruto forced his eyes open which he hadn't been aware of closing as he felt something being stuck to his head. All Naruto saw was wires seemingly attached to his head. Before he could see anything more darkness swelled in his vision like a rising tide.

"Stop fighting it, it will be easier." The faint voice of Madara echoed in his head as everything went black and Naruto faded into unconsciousness.

…

Naruto awoke to the feel of soft silk that almost felt like water sliding over his shoulder, down his arm, across his hip, exposing the cool air to his naked skin. Naruto opened his eyes drowsily at the feeling of being completely naked yet utterly comfortable.

Naruto eyes widened and he jolted up into a sitting position. Madara was gone; the white room was gone, replaced with a room he had never seen before. The walls were an earthy brown, the carpet a soft white, contrasting harshly. Double doors stood powerfully opposite Naruto straight ahead that were made from oak a lighter brown than from the walls, smoothing out the colour contrast. A large mirror hanging on it reflected Naruto's shocked face. The room looked very male.

"Hey, hey what's the matter?" The soft worried voice made Naruto's heart want to weep. Sasuke!

Sure enough looking around at the voice, Sasuke lay on his side facing him a serene yet worried expression on his face. A black silk sheet lay sinfully at his hipbone low enough to make Naruto's mouth water. Naruto had a powerful urge to tug the sheet down to reveal more of Sasuke's delectable body.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke stunned beyond words. Then after it sunk in that Sasuke was laying next to him, Naruto couldn't help himself, he threw himself onto Sasuke tackling him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Oh... God I've missed you so much." Naruto was sobbing as he held onto startled Sasuke for all he was worth.

"What are you talking about Naruto, my little fool? You've missed me? We have spent the entire day together." Sasuke murmured quietly in a confused tone.

Naruto looked up from his position on top of Sasuke. Naruto sniffled finally and looked up at Sasuke resting his chin on Sasuke's chest that felt like steel that had been covered in warm flesh, hard yet soft at the same time.

It was like a dream come true to see him unharmed andsafe, to feel him warm and alive but Naruto knew deep in his heart that this Sasuke wasn't real, that he was just dreaming. How could it be? His ninja mind thought logically and this justdidn't add up. He knew this with certainty because his heart still ached, his soul still screamed out for its other half. No, this wasn't the real Sasuke, but right now Naruto didn't care, he needed Sasuke so much right now. He needed his strength, his unmoving resolve and love. Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest and just for a moment pretended that this was real and not a figment of his imagination.

Naruto leaned forward slowly and kissed Sasuke with heated passion and a touch of sorrow. Sasuke reacted after a moment with enthusiasum by plunging his hand into Naruto's soft blonde hair, pushing Naruto's head all the more closer; the other hand went around his waist.

Something wasn't right, though Naruto. His body was heating up, getting aroused faster than ever before climbing ever higher. Unaturally so. But his worried thoughts were pushed out of his mind almost as fast as he had had them.

The kiss grew more intense and within minutes they were pashing with crazed thirst and unquenched hunger. Sasuke flipped Naruto unto his back and pressed him deeper into the soft mattress as his body settled over Naruto. Sasuke held himself over Naruto using his spare hand as not to crush him but allowed enough weight to hold Naruto still for his plundering lips. Sasuke thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth with delicious intent.

For a dream it felt as real as it got. But with every caress it lacked the warmth Naruto always felt inside his chest when around the real Sasuke, a sense of completion and inner peace. Naruto felt intense lust but no emotional connection to this dream-Sasuke, leaving Naruto feeling cold in his heart and strangly detached.

But still his body raged with hunger but it was like it had a mind of its own, neither his heart nor his soul was into Sasuke's kisses but his body refused to be denied, it needed sating and would accept nothing less. Naruto couldn't think of anything else other than quenching the hunger that burned deep in his belly.

Naruto moaned at the taste of Sasuke and whimpered when he pulled back. Sasuke feathered kisses down Naruto's throat and to his neck. Sasuke nipped at where Naruto's neck met his shoulders and Naruto jumped slightly at the jolts of pleasure that accompanied each nibble of Sasuke's sharp teeth.

"I don't know what brought this on, but I can go with it." Sasuke panted.

"I love you so much. I want to be with you so much." Naruto whispered hoarsely, tears suddenly choking his voice.

"Why are you so sad Naruto?" Sasuke asked his brow furrowing but then abruptly he smiled so mischievously Naruto wanted to melt.

"I know what will make you feel better." Sasuke licked his lips hungrily and continued down Naruto's chest, his roaming hands brought pleasure where ever they wondered making Naruto gasp. Naruto was too dazed to realise what Sasuke was about to do until he felt his hard straining erection slide into a warm moist cavern. Naruto couldn't stop the startled moan of heated pleasure that broke from his chest.

His fingers clawed at the sheets trying to find a perchance to hold onto. Naruto felt his hands being clasped gently then moved, he opened his eyes just in time to see Sasuke's hands shift away from where he had placed Naruto's hands on his bent shoulders. Naruto clutched at them instantly without thinking. Sasuke looked up at him with wicked eyes then swallowed around his erection sending searing pulses of pleasure up Naruto's shaft. Naruto thought that it couldn't get any more intense until Sasuke then being to suck. Sasuke's tongue swirled over the thick head of his cock, then his mouth began suckling him firmly.

Naruto groaned as he felt his muscles bunch as he fought for control. Sasuke's mouth was an instrument of torture. His tongue a lash of searing fire. The suckling motion of his lips was driving him to the brink of insanity. The slick, moist sounds of Sasuke suckling, the heat of his hands as he stroked, the rasp of his tongue, was too much. Too hot. Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head as he gave in to the pounding pleasure and was quickly lost in a sea of blinding ecstasy.

However even though his body was over flowing with pleasure, his heart and soul continued to weep in desolation and grief at the loss of its mate.

As Naruto's body finally relaxed from his intense release and he lay back onto the bed, the full realisation hit him that he many never see Sasuke again. Naruto had no idea how to get out of this dream, let alone find Sasuke and even if he did, the chances of them beating Madara were slim; even then they would have to find a way out of Madara's lair.

The odds were against them in in the worst way for them to get out alive and sane. Despair filled Naruto heart with gut wrenching force that left him breathless. In front of Madara Naruto had cried out because his soul mate had been taken away from him. Now Naruto cried because he gave up hope that he would ever see Sasuke ever again.

But as Naruto's sorrow built, so did his rage.

Naruto's deeply buried hatred at the world surfaced and mingled with his rage.

Memories of his childhood flooded his brain, of being out casted because he was a jinchuriki, the one thing he could never change or alter. Of being named a stupid fool, because he did crazy things just so someone- anyone, would acknowledge his existence.

His hatred at the fact that when he walked around the village wherever he went people sneered at him, or jumped away in fright or just stared at him with intense cool eyes that sent chills down Naruto's spine. Naruto hated that look, but even so, he had always smiled as he walked down the street pretending not to see the looks, because if he didn't smile then he would cry. And crying Naruto had learned with experience never made anything better or worse.

As the years went on it hadn't really ever gotten easier, until the day Sasuke had taken his hand as they had walked down the street. Naruto had been shocked and at the same time proud. To some holding someone's hand in public may be a small thing but to Naruto it was a cherished moment, because to hold someone's hand in public to Naruto was like saying to all the people that had stared at him cruelly, ' look! Look! I have someone cares about me'. And that was something that Naruto had ached for desperately, to be cared for. Sasuke had for filled his dreams and now Naruto would probably never see him again.

Naruto's mind was a hazed of fury, resentment, pain and the crazed need for retribution and his heart was slowly fracturing under the weight of his grief and hopelessness.

Naruto's eyes flew open and he sat up abruptly, ignoring Sasuke, he was too painful to look at. Instead Naruto stared into the mirror. His face was contorted with rage but his eyes were slanted with misery. his pupils had turned red with a black slit down the middle. His body was covered in orange chakra that boiled from his skin. Naruto lifted up his hand to see his fingernails turn into claws before him very eyes. The nine tails chakra was reacting to his emotions.

Before he could do anything, Naruto suddenly felt like he was falling, everything around him went dark but Naruto knew that the sensation was only going to last a few seconds. His arms flew out just in time to catch himself as he landed in shallow water with a small splash. Naruto looked down at the dark murky water and instantly knew where he was. The nine tails cage.

Naruto looked up to see the nine tails on his feet standing at the height of a large house. His nine tails were placed behind him, swishing in a non-existent breeze. His fierce orange coat glistened in the light above his cage. His pupils matched Naruto's, and when he smiled his sharp white teeth gleamed.

"Naruto…Naruto…I feel your hatred, I feel your anger. Let me help you Naruto…" The sound of the nine tailed fox voice was deep, rich and resounding. It echoed around the cavern with unrivalled strength and power.

"How?" Naruto asked. The nine tails chuckled darkly.

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay so, I got major writers block from where I left off last time and I got REALLY frustrated and had to leave it for a bit. But I am writing it again! It's only a few pages but I hope you enjoy. _

_Previously on Glued Together…._

"_Naruto…Naruto…I feel your hatred, I feel your anger. Let me help you Naruto…" The sound of the nine tailed fox voice was deep, rich and resounding. It echoed around the cavern with unrivalled strength and power. _

"_How?" Naruto asked. The nine tails chuckled darkly._

…

"You know what to do Naruto…"

"I'm never going to undo the seal." Naruto stated.

"Never… is a long time, take it from someone who knows. But no, this time I do not want you to break the seal. By undoing the seal you are giving Madara what he wants and I hate that bastard and I will not tolerate being captured by that irritating Uchiha!" The nine tails voice rose with each word.

Naruto even with his mind blurred with barely contained emotions, he stilled with confusion.

"What?" Naruto gritted out.

"Do you really think that Madara would go to all this trouble just to figure out the secrets to bonding? You moron. He has been collecting Jinchuriki's for months now, you know this. Now he has you. A Jinchuriki. What did you think he was going to do? Do his testing then let you go on your merry way?" The nine tails sneered.

"No." Naruto snapped

"Listen brat, you aren't dreaming, your spirit walking it's similar in some ways but defiantly not the same, Madara has put you in an coma like state."

Naruto stood there shocked for a moment then it was as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"That damn poisoned ramen!" Naruto growled.

"Wrong again. You were already in a comma by then. Nothing you saw was real." Explained the nine tails.

"Nothing?" Naruto asked rhetorically in amazement.

"But it felt so real."

"The pain that you feel is real because you are still connected to your physical body. If you die that pain will go away. I would just kill you now but unfortunately I would perish with you."

"Kill me?" Naruto asked startled,

"But I though you said I was spirit walking or whatever?"

"I also said that dreaming and spirit walking are not the same. Dreaming is just your mind wondering in your sleep, total non-reality. Spirit walking is when your life force/ spirit/soul/ orange juice, whatever you want to call it has mostly left your body. If it leaves fully you're dead. Your mind is unconsciously battling to keep your soul in your body by reminding you what you have to live for by creating one of your fantasies that you want the most, in hopes that you will find the will to live and awaken. The problem is Sasuke needs to be with your physical body when you go back into it."

Naruto frowned in confusion.

"Why?" He asked.

The nine tails grimaced slightly at that made Naruto pause, what could be so bad to cause the all-knowing, all hating nine tailed fox to grimace?

The nine tails lifted one paw and slipped it out of the bars of his cage to caress the shallow murky water Naruto stood in with one wickedly sharp talon, creating ripples. The ripples turned into a picture slowly; at first the image was undistinguishable then sharpened.

The first thing Naruto saw was red. It was the kind of red that he recognised. Blood red. It seemed to be concentrated in one blob on a stone floor smothered thickly in it. A moan came from the blob and Naruto almost jumped. The blob shifted and he realised with shock that it was a human being, not a blob and not just that, it was him.

How could he still be alive? Was it even possible to lose that much blood and survive?

"Madara wanted to see how much your body could endure without killing you; he has you in a chamber where I am unable to emerge without you fully being in your body." The nine tails said in a disgusted voice.

"How do you think I do that?" Naruto asks almost numbly still staring at himself. Geez, even that sentence is confusing to him at the moment.

"Getting back into your body without Sasuke there to pull you back from the brink of death is plain suicide! I thought I explained this!"

"No you didn't-" Naruto started to argue.

"Shut it and let me explain. I can perform a Jutsu will temporarily give you a solid form however only Sasuke will be able to see you, since he is the other part of your soul. You will be able to sense your body, so find Sasuke and lead him there and we can get you back into your body as soon as he touch your body the Justu will deactivate and I will do the rest."

"You would do that?" Naruto asked in disbelief. To see Sasuke again…

"Yes, on one condition." The nine tails stated in a sly voice

"What?"

Asked Naruto frowning.

…

Why? Why am I given gifts in life just long enough to miss them when life rips it from my grasp? Why is the world I swore to protect as a ninja so cruel? Naruto was my greatest gift, my greatest happiness, my lifeline in a wild storm, my mate, my…everything. Yet I am unable to go to him, to love and care for him. Sasuke can think of nothing else but Naruto even as the sages of six paths stood before him in all their glory. Since speaking they had just stood there staring at Lilith.

"I need to find Naruto Uzumaki." Lilith speaks loud and clear. The woman with the blood red hair just turned toward Sasuke and smiled.

"Young love, I had forgotten how sweet a true bonding is to look upon." She said in a methodical voice that resonates.

How sweet? What odd wording. Naruto always had a way of words- slicing pain pierced his gut and Sasuke struggled not to moan. However for some reason it wasn't as strong.

"Oh, dear do not despair; your mate is closer than you think." She said sympathetically. The six sages started to fade until they were like ghosts, transparent and wispy.

The sage with black hair and eyes turned to Lilith.

"Naruto Uzumaki is currently heading out way; he will be here in twenty seconds. You have no need for us at the moment, we will be near just call us and we will come to your aid in your fight again the Uchiha."

They disappeared, just evaporated into the air without another word. Lilith blinked a couple of times as if still amazed at what had happened. Sasuke's heart was pounding like a drum in his ears he stared at the door in almost painful expectancy.

The door opened with a small squeak and first only a palm could be seen, but even then Sasuke knew who it was. He could feel him, his essence permeated the air and he could almost taste his sweet scent on his tongue, it filled his senses drugging him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke whispered.

They stood there are stared at each other for a moment like they both couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sasuke walked on shaking legs up to Naruto and laid a hesitant hand on his orange jacket over his heart. His hand was a millimetre away when he stopped and look down into Naruto eyes. They were both thinking the same thing; please- please let him be real!

Naruto shifted and Sasuke hand touch the soft material but it was only until Sasuke felt Naruto's beating heart under his hand that he snapped. Sasuke lifted his other hand and grabbed handfuls of Naruto's Jacket pulling him into his body, Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply almost violently. A relief like nothing Sasuke had ever felt flooded him. How long they kissed they didn't know.

When they came up for air they pressed their foreheads together panting heavily. Sasuke felt Naruto wet cheeks and lifted a single finger up to wipe the tear away.

"Sa-Sasuke. I was so afraid that I would never see you again."

Sasuke pecked Naruto on the lips and just held him pulling him into his shoulder. Sasuke's own tear was absorbed into Naruto's jacket unnoticed by everyone but Naruto. When they pulled back Sasuke refused to let go of possession of Naruto's hand.

"Um…Sasuke?" Itachi asked for the first time hesitant.

"Yeah?"

"Ah…been practicing on your technique little brother?" Itachi asked in a wary tone. Sasuke frowned and looked to Naruto who had suddenly gone red but not with embarrassment but with barley restrained laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"You've been kissing air for a full ten minutes." Lilith said looking both amused and cautious.

Sasuke looked at them as though they were crazy.

"No I haven't. Naruto is standing right there."

Sasuke pointed.

It was Itachi's and Lilith's turn to stare at him as though he were crazy.

Naruto finally burst out laughing. Sasuke was so captured in the beautiful sound that was a melody to his ears that his scowl dropped for a moment.

"They can't see me and you- you- and they think that- that you're-" Naruto laughed almost uncomprehendingly.

Sasuke scowl returned.

"What's going on? What do you mean?" Sasuke question hating to be made the clueless fool.

Naruto stopped laughing when he saw Sasuke was genuinely upset and let him out of his misery. He explained from the beginning all that had happed starting from when he had first awoken. When he had finished Sasuke was silent for the longest time frowning almost to himself, to the point where Naruto was beginning to get worried when he gave a small smile.

"Us having oral sex was what brought you back to me?" Sasuke said disbelieving and amused. Naruto cleared his throat.

"AH…Yeah I guess so. That's one way of looking at it." He said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?" Lilith, who, Sasuke realised, had been trying to get his attention all the while he was listening so intently on what Naruto was saying that her voice didn't even register.

Itachi was frowning at Sasuke closely and so seriously Itachi's next words came out as almost comical.

"You had oral sex with whom to bring back what exactly?"

Naruto chokes on laughter and Sasuke smiled also then started to explain to them what was happening telling them only things that were important.

Itachi nods his head.

"That's smart of the Fox. I know the Jutsu; I believe it's called the Walking Spirit Jutsu. If I remember right if you surround Naruto with your chakra we will be able to see him and if Naruto surrounds you in his chakra, you should turn invisible to even my eyes."

They tried it and surprisingly it worked. Lilith for the first time caught a glimpse of her brother. Naruto frowned at her as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked her. She cleared her throat and held her head up a little.

"My name is Lilith; apparently I'm your sister."

Dead silence.

"Your my who whaaa?" Naruto choked.

"Your sister. Me I am." Said Lilith like she was talking to a particularly slow person. Naruto turned to look to Itachi as if for conformation. He nodded, unsmilingly. Naruto then looked at Lilith again then to Sasuke as if he still couldn't believe it.

"She's…my…I…have…a sister?" He voice trembled. Sasuke smiled warmly and nodded encouragingly. Naruto's eyes finally met Lilith's and he knew deep within his heart that they were right, this was his sister. Her eyes shone with her own tears as an instant connection formed between, he then knew that she too had craved this moment, never believing it in her wildest dreams for it to come true. That she would have family left on this world.

Naruto stepped forward and embraced her. She went still for a moment as if unsure what to do, like she had never been given a hug before. After a moment though she hugged him back and like only two Uzumaki siblings could, a steel trust formed, even though they had only known each other as brother and sister for not even a minute.

Naruto wanted to capture this moment and hold it forever in his heart. He reluctantly let go feeling Sasuke's increasing unease even though he had only let go of him for a few moments, knowing that Sasuke could be in excruciating pain and wouldn't interrupt them afraid of ruining his happiness in this moment. Naruto kissed the top of Lilith's head and murmured.

"Hello, my sister."

"Hello my brother." She replied. Naruto felt like his joy could lift him from the ground at any moment at her words.

Naruto stepped back to re-claim Sasuke's hand and he instantly relaxed. Naruto caught his gaze and he could almost hear the words of apology. Naruto in answer kissed his lips; his chin then rested his hand over Sasuke's beating heart leaning in closer knowing that his mate needed the contact. It was like he was afraid that Naruto would disappear again. Naruto would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he felt the same about Sasuke.

"Something is bothering me." Itachi suddenly announces. Everyone looks at him confused, what was he talking about?

"Madara is smarter than this. He knows what happen when he cause enough damage that a person is on the brink of death. Spirit walking isn't something he is not familiar with either. And you say the nine tails told you that Madara wants to see how much your body can take without it. But to what purpose?"

Naruto hadn't even considered what Itachi's was questioning even though he really should have. There was a moment of silence as if everyone was deep in thought.

"I got nothing, anybody else?" Naruto sighed in irritation.

"I…well…nope, nada." Sasuke said

Lilith just shook her head. Everyone looked to Itachi.

"Well, first things first. Let's get Naruto's body back." Itachi replied to their questioning looks. Everyone hesitantly nodded agreeing since they had no other better suggestions.

Everyone empty out onto the hallway Naruto in the lead, now visible to everyone thanks to Sasuke. It took them about an hour for Naruto to get the right room where his body was in the maze of underground passages. But at last they opened the right room. Naruto knew it was the right room from a few metres away from the trickling blood seeping out under the wooden door.

Sasuke let out a long hiss and curses of retribution when he saw the state of Naruto's body. You couldn't see where he was hurt since blood covered him from head to toe, it was like he had a bath in red wine. It wasn't even possible to make out if he was naked or not. Everyone stepped into the room all staring at Naruto's body wondering how someone could be alive after losing that much blood, even Naruto.

They all seemed frozen in place, just staring in horror. It was Sasuke who reached out a trembling hand, his face speaking his fury for him.

Itachi took a step forward closer to Naruto's bloody form.

"I will check him, to see if Madara hasn't put a booby trap on the body." He was about two metres away when he dropped to his knee's a petrifying, spine tingling, blood cooling scream letting loose from his lips. His body started twisting at odd angles his nails clawed at himself as if he was trying to rip off his own skin.

"Brother!"

"Itachi!"

"Itachi!"

Lilith echoed Naruto in his yell but their well were drowned out by Itachi scream.

"GAARA! NO! PLEASE GOD, NO NO NO NOOOOO! NOT HIM, PLEASE JUST NOT HIM!"

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he stared at his delirious brother.

The wall opened behind Itachi writhing form and in walked in Madara casually smiling.

"Don't you just love when everything goes to plan?"

"Screw you! What did you do to Itachi!" Naruto growled. Madara's smile was in his voice.

"Hello Sasuke, how are you?"

Sasuke? Naruto spun and realised that Madara couldn't see him he was looking behind him and talking to Sasuke.

Naruto turned to Sasuke who showed no sign that he could see him. Sasuke's face had turned to stone, an impenetrable mask. His gaze fell on Madara.

"Hello Madara. I am well; I cannot speak for your future health however."

"Not missing your mate?" Madara nudged Naruto with his boot. Sasuke's eye narrowed slightly.

"Your an ass you know that right?" Lilith spat.

Madara turned his gaze to Lilith.

"It's too bad you only had a very short time with your brother." Madara said sympathetically.

"You know." It was a statement but Madara answered anyway.

"That Naruto is in this room? Oh yes. I may not be able to see him but I have eyes everywhere, a very unusual move from the nine tailed fox, but one I can work with. And I must commend you on your performance in summoning the Sages Lilith."

Lilith's eyes widened, so he knew about that too. Lilith could feel the Sages power swelling around her, knew that they all watched unseen from all. Lilith looked around for her brother but he had disappeared when Madara had opened the door.

"What happened to Gaara?" Asked Sasuke quietly.

"Gaara? Why don't you see for yourself?"

The space around seemed to blur for a moment, then a swirling vortex emanating from Madara's left eye through his mask tunnelled outward, then like a camera lens coming back into focus the space around Madara cleared and there was Gaara.

Gaara lay on the brink of death a chain tied tightly around his throat. He was still, gasping softly, his face blue his eyes full of pain.

"He is unable to die because of Itachi." Sasuke said his voice firm with an under layer of disgust.

"Correct." Madara confirmed.

Itachi crawled over to Gaara and held him to his chest. His mad eyes glared at Madara.

"Damn you! I am going to rip your heart out for this."

Itachi attacked Madara. Sasuke's eyes widened. His brother wasn't thinking clearly, there was no way he could beat somebody so sophisticated and powerful as Madara in this state. Sasuke knew that there was no way he could make it in time to save Itachi from the hidden blade made from chakra that Madara had conjured, he lifted it up with lightning speed.

Sasuke let out a yell but it was in vain in the end. Madara descending blade hit a wall of hard sand. At the same time Sasuke's clone stabbed Madara in the back and the real Sasuke lunged for Naruto's body as the Naruto himself rolled into his body.

The reaction however to the next chain of events was like nothing anybody expected. Including Madara.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope you enjoy this and please R&R!

Gaara was still on the ground but now his eyes were wide open and unfocused, like he was in a trance. The mark on his forehead started to glow like an ember on a still burning fire, swirling like molten lava first in the confines of his mark but then exploded outwards. Tendrils creeped down his neck, like water droplets falling from the ends of his tattoo trailing along his skin leaving behind a visible path of glowing red until his entire body was lined with red.

Everyone stood in shock as the red lines faded slowly like they were soaking into his skin. Everyone in the room didn't move, didn't breathe, all waiting for something massive and dramatic to happen. But nothing came, Gaara just led there as dying and as blue as he was two minutes ago.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Lilith commented

Then an explosion of power so fierce emanated from Gaara it knocked everyone to the walls and held them there forcefully for a full ten seconds before dropping them to the floor like ragdolls. It was like someone had vacuumed the power up into one point.

Lilith stood up first slowly only to realise that Naruto and Sasuke were still on the floor beside her, hands held together, their eyes closed. Lilith was about to go over and see if they were alright when she caught the sight of Madara.

Madara now had the same chain that Gaara had had around his own neck and the red same red lines that had been on Gaara's body were now on Madara's. With one exception, the red lines had turned solid looking like red glowing net embedded into Madara's skin. Madara's face was furious, bursting with anger and outrage as if he couldn't believe what had happened.

Gaara now stood in the middle of the room, the chains around his neck gone and his colour was slowly returning to normal.

"Gaara?" Lilith asked tentatively.

Gaara turned his green eyes to her and they softened.

"It's good to see you again, Lilith. I didn't think I would for a moment."

Gaara turned his gaze then to Itachi then without looking away he said to Lilith.

"Please tell Naruto and Sasuke thanks, but I must take care of my mate first, if we are to win the battle that is coming with the Blood circle, we will all need to be at our best."

"Wait, let me guess, these Blood Circle folk are loving people, who want to have tea and crumpets with us as we talk about peace and serenity." Lilith said in a too sweet tone that had a distinct under layer of sarcasm.

"More like they are a group of ancient immortal warriors who want to rip out the throats of all the Kage's as well as all ninja, kill the six Sages and start the world over again, but you were close."

"Oh that's just…Awesome." Sighed Lilith then a thought came to her.

"Is Madara one of these Immortal people?"

"We believe he is working for them, but is not a part of the circle yet, more of an intern trusted with an important job. Madara is powerful by our standard but to the Blood Circle's he is at Genin level." Gaara said grimly.

"You've got to be kidding?!" Lilith exploded.

"No, you know me I never kid. That was why it was so important that we capture Madara now and why I purposefully got captured. Why we allowed Naruto and Sasuke to get captured. We need information desperately and we need it fast."

"Did Naruto and Sasuke know of your plan?" Lilith asked cautiously, already guessing the answer. Gaara looked pained.

"No, they had no knowledge of it. Great risks were performed to get the Intel we needed to set up this mission, it was a once in a life time opportunity. The other Kage's insisted Naruto and Sasuke be kept in the dark, they wanted their reactions to be real. Madara is a very smart man, he could have caught on, and we couldn't risk it."

"So you're acting skills are just so great then?" Lilith tested.

"No, I had a Jutsu put on me so that I would feel compelled to go with the plan but I had no memory of it."

Lilith had known Gaara for a long time, all of her life in fact. She knew his well enough to know when he wasn't being wholly truthful to her. She looked at his blood red hair as it flopped in his eyes as if he was so tired even his hair could no longer hold its weight. Gaara's green eyes were forlorn and pained, his mouth turned down in a grimace. Lilith ran his words back through her head again.

"You couldn't risk them saying no to your plan." Lilith stated in full realisation. Gaara winced.

"I know that Naruto would have said yes if I had asked him, but Sasuke….I know how strong the urge is to protect one's mate. I could not say for certain that Sasuke would have allowed Naruto to be put in so much immediate danger."

Lilith was growing angrier and angrier with every word.

"So let me get this straight, you were OKAY with letting my BROTHER, my only family, your FRIEND be put in unimaginable danger? What gave you the right!? What if something had gone wrong? What if he had died?!"

"It was a necessary risk! Don't you see! It is estimated that in three months the Blood Circle warriors will attack. There is a lot of preparation to be made and there is not much time though it may sound like it." Gaara then with his head slightly bowed he went over to Itachi who had been silent over the entirety of their conversation.

"What about me?" Lilith asked Itachi. Instantly Itachi knew what she was talking about.

"You were never apart of the plan. Both Gaara and I had decided on that, but…things just didn't go our way. I'm sorry Lilith. As your Guardian I am supposed to protect you not hand you over into the arms of danger." Itachi said quietly shame written in his voice.

"What about you getting me to summon the Sages? If these Blood Circle people want to kill them why get me to summon them?"

Itachi turned from her as he could stand to see the condemnation in her eye, but if he had looked he would have seen only compassionate understanding and a blameless gaze as she watched him pick up Madara from the ground who seemed to be unable to move. Gaara nodded his head again in farewell but to him Lilith just glared, he winced again and reached for Itachi's hand Itachi held it firmly yet gently.

"Wait! What about you getting me to summon the Sages? If these Blood Circle people want to kill them why get me to summon them?"

"They are the only ones I trust to protect you. I knew that once the plan was executed that I would have to leave you alone for a few days."

"Why would I need that level of protection I already have Naruto and Sasuke to protect me, a jinchuriki and an powerful Uchiha." Lilith asked puzzled. Gaara tilted his head.

"You still don't understand? The Blood Circle needs you, Naruto, Sasuke and now me and Itachi as well as another person to kill the six Sages."

"I'm really confused now." Lilith groaned. Itachi sighed.

"It is a little confusing, but I will try and make it simple for you. A Saviour is the embodiment of all six sages, they can use each of the sages powers as if it were their own and can summon them as you know. When you and Naruto were born the power of the sages was split, three sages went to you and three went to Naruto. When Naruto Mated with Sasuke he split his Saviour powers again, in a way giving Sasuke one sage. When I became your guardian you 'gave' one to me. When I Mated to Gaara my powers that you gave to me became available for Gaara to use. The Jutsu that you just saw was an example of a Saviours power. "

Gaara nodded his head.

"If you were the only Saviour the Blood Circle would only have to capture you. However the power of the Saviour has now been spread among us, so they are forced to have to kill us all. That is the only way the Blood Circle can kill the Sages. When they are moving from one body to a next they are at their most venerable." Gaara concluded. Itachi looked at Lilith.

"I'm sorry I have just dumped this all on you, but I have to go get my Mate to safety and Madara back to headquarters. Stay in these caves and in a few days word will come. Stay safe, be well, behave."

"Have I ever told you how much a hate that motto of yours." Lilith grumbled. Itachi smiled.

"Only every time I utter it."

His words were lost when a vortex of sand arose languidly around them to encompass them completely. Lilith covered her face from the wind being emitted spraying sand everywhere. When the wind subdued she uncovered her face to find herself alone with Naruto and Sasuke.

Lilith was too shocked for words. There was just so much information she had been given at one time for her to process it all at once.

She couldn't believe how fast her life had changed. From being in the Hidden Sand Village, going through her ninja training with Itachi and playing with Gaara then to being kidnapped for three years and held in a small cell to finding out she had a brother and now there was pretty much a war in her future. Oh, sunny days.

Lilith looked over at Sasuke who was starting to awaken slowly. Lilith rushed to their side and crouched down to check if her brother had a pulse. Her fingers slipped sickeningly on his boy but managed to find purchase on his neck long enough to feel that his heart beat was strong.

"Naruto?" Croaked Sasuke.

"He is alive." Lilith said helping Sasuke to his feet. Together they managed to get Naruto propped against a wall sitting up. His face slack and his body was still covered in blood, yet no matter where they looked they could not find a wound.

"Can you see him?" Lilith asked nervously.

"No, not since he sunk into his body. I told him that we should wait but he was impatient, thought that he could be of some help. I tried to convince him otherwise however…well you know Naruto, he would out-stubborn a bull and then some when he has made his mind up." Sasuke sighed then laughing bitterly.

"I thought that there would be some kind of eruption of great power or something that would heal Naruto but…nothing. He is still barely alive." Sasuke frowned.

"Hey what's that?"

Sasuke pointed at something moving up Naruto's neck line. With his sleeve Sasuke wiped away the blood to reveal that the 'something' was a long deep cut and it was slowly healing, sealing itself up slowly.

"Is it just me or is there less blood on Naruto?" Lilith asked stepping back. She was right there was a substantial amount gone.

"Is his skin soaking up the blood?"

"It looks like it." Sasuke said a little breathlessly.

Naruto gasped his eye lids flashing open to reveal what looked like red cats eyes. The nine tailed fox's eyes.

"Not everything is always so dramatic young Uchiha." Naruto lips moved but the nine tails deep voice came out. Sasuke and Lilith jumped back in shock.

"Nine tails?" Sasuke asked in shock.

Orange bubbles began to fizz from his skin to enclose every drop of blood then sink back in just as fast taking to blood with it. The nine tails mocking laugh was cut off by Naruto bolting up right gasping his hands flying to his neck.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto blinked and his stunning blue eyes were back.

"Are you okay?" Lilith asked tentatively. Sasuke suddenly dropped to his knees in front of Naruto. He raised a shaking hand to Naruto's now clean cheek and ever so gently stroked his soft smooth skin. He trailed his finger down his chin to tip Naruto's head slightly upward, his eyes were unfocused.

"Naruto is that you?" Sasuke coaxed.

Naruto's eyes locked onto Sasuke. There was a moment's silence then,

"Do you think Madara has a stash of Ramen anywhere? I'm starved!" Naruto spoke huskily.

Sasuke laughed, a real deep throat, relieved full bellied laugh.

"That's my Naruto."

Lilith stood there a little confused but smiled anyway when Sasuke confirmed that it was Naruto.

"Welcome back brother."

Naruto let his head fall back to rest on the wall.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to Lilith.

"I only caught the last bit; I was knocked out as soon as I touched Naruto. Do you mind explaining what happened so that we are all on the same page? Then we can decide what to do next."

Lilith readily agreed wanting, needing to get it off her chest to share this madness with someone- anyone. So, as Sasuke requested she started from the moment they were both knocked out. When she had finished there was a stunned silence as Sasuke and Naruto processed what she had revealed.

"So everything that happened was planned, just to get Madara!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We were on mission without even knowing it." Sasuke muttered.

"And this Blood Circle group defiantly sounds like bad news."

"I wasn't a part of the original plan and I don't think you guys mating was a possibility in their minds either but they managed to work with it." Lilith concluded.

"Now what?" Asked Naruto.

"We are supposed to wait here until further orders." Lilith answered.

"But what are supposed to do for food and water? We won't last long without essentials." Naruto responded.

"Your still only thinking about your stomach aren't you?" Sasuke drawled.

"No! Yes! Maybe. Shut up, Sasuke! I'm hungry! I can't think of anything else this hungry!" Naruto moaned making him sound like a little kid. Lilith and Sasuke laughed.

"Okay so finding food is the first priority." Teased Lilith. Naruto's stomach gave a low growl and they erupted into laughter again. After they had once again calmed down, Sasuke remembered that they had been given food when they had been imprisoned in the cells. So they all got up and went in search. It surprisingly didn't take them long. Two hours after they first set off from finding everything to libraries full of books to torcher chambers, Lilith opened a door to find what looked like a small apartment. It was fully equipped with a kitchen sticked with enough food for a week and a lounge with a couch but with only one bedroom.

Soon they discovered out that every door in that hallway led to identical sets of rooms all fully stocked. It must have been where the Akatsuki stayed or maybe Madara had had guests. Who knew?

They decided that staying together was the best thing to do so they chose an apartment. It was determined after much argument and instance from Naruto and Sasuke that Lilith take the bed. They would sleep on the couch that was large enough to fit both of them.

All of them were dead tired, however their stomachs won out and Sasuke went to the cupboard to see what there was to eat. Sasuke ended up making soup from a packet with dried vegetables, not exactly five star meals but it filled their bellies and at the moment that is what they needed, not that it didn't stop Naruto from grumbling that it wasn't ramen.

Lilith retired to her room within a few minutes after eating her meal. Sasuke collected the bowls and took them to the sink.

"Can you get a blanket from another room for us while I wash up? Unless you want to do the dishes?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto was out the door in the blink of an eye. Sasuke chuckled to himself over Naruto actions as he filled the sink with hot soapy water.

The soft snores that signalled that Lilith had gone to bed reached Sasuke's ears. Then it hit him out of nowhere, a fire ball of unquenched raging need for satisfaction hit his gut, for his mate, for Naruto.

The dish in Sasuke's hand smashed to the floor, just as Naruto walked through the door. Naruto's body felt abruptly so achy and needy his clothes hurt on his suddenly sensitive skin. Every movement that he made, even the feel of his feet on the hard floor felt uncomfortable.

Instantly as soon as Naruto caught Sasuke's intense hot gaze he shivered. Swallowing hard he watched Sasuke stride toward him, Naruto felt frozen in place, unable to move. His heart started to slam into his chest with every step until Sasuke was on him. Naruto's lips were open in surprise when Sasuke claimed them. The kiss was hot and heavy filled with pulsing insatiable need.

Sasuke's hand was not soft and gentle, but rough and demanding. Neither of them caring what had brought on the raging need, only that it needed to be satisfied.

Sasuke backed Naruto into the door his urgent hands craving the need of Naruto's bare skin. Pushing his shirt up and over his head quickly Sasuke once again took Naruto's lips to suckle his tongue, ruthlessly tasting Naruto's sweet flavour. His hands slide sensually over Naruto chest and feathered over his nipples making Naruto's breath come in sharp gasps.

Naruto thought that what he had felt while with his dream lover was intense, but what he was experiencing now was a million times more fierce and concentrated. It was like nothing Naruto had ever felt before and he knew that Sasuke had only begun.

Sasuke was now licked and suckling his way down Naruto's throat down to capture one of his pert nipples that had intrigued him enough for a thorough lapping of his tongue. Naruto arched, crying out as Sasuke nipped with his teeth gently at the bud. Pleasure zinged like lighting through his system and drugged his body making him want more, forever more.

Sasuke was breathing hard, trying to take back control of his wild emotions. He knew even before he started having sex that he was dominant in the bedroom. He was just that kind of man. He just hopped that Naruto could accept that, that his need for dominance would not be unattractive to Naruto or displeasing.

Naruto looked at Sasuke whose eyes were ablaze with hunger and coated in possession.

Sasuke stood to his full length and instead bent his head slightly so that his hot thrusting tongue had the perfect angle to make Naruto go immediately brainless. Sasuke leaned back long enough to pull off his shirt to reveal a wide expanse of creamy flesh. Naruto was transfixed by Sasuke, his movements so fluid and graceful his body so gorgeous and masculine.

Unseen fire melted into Naruto's skin and enflamed his entire being. Sasuke growled and by the strap of his belt pulled Naruto into his chest surrounding him with his warmth, cradling his head into the crook of his arm. Slowly he walked them backwards until Naruto's knee's hit the back of couch. Naruto yelped and fell onto his back.

Sasuke, keeping eye contact slowly removed Naruto's pants leaving him stark naked and open to his gaze. Sasuke couldn't help himself, licking his lips he bent down and licked the sexy indentation on Naruto's hip. Naruto shivered as Sasuke took his time in slowly tormenting him, licking and teasing around his groin but never actually touching it.

Naruto squirmed under Sasuke's administrations until Naruto grabbed a handful of Sasuke's black hair as he finally licked a long stroke down his length, which was filled to bursting. Naruto head flung back, groaning in desire.

Sasuke's entire body was strung tight in need, he wanted so badly to just flip Naruto and thrust into his tight heat. But Sasuke knew better even in his frenzied state, unlike the women Sasuke had taken he would have to prepare Naruto by hand, which usually would make his lower regions throb just thinking about it, but right now Sasuke's body was making fierce demands on him. Sasuke started to lose the confidence that he could make slow soft love to Naruto's hot little body in the state he was in like he had dreamed of. Sweat trickled down the nape of Sasuke's neck in the effort it took for him to hold back, Sasuke didn't know if Naruto had had ever had sex before, but he was almost certain he had never had sex with a man.

Sasuke had read about in books himself, but never had he performed it himself either. Before Sasuke's mind got any more clouded in desire he raced quickly to get lube, or in this case an improvised version of hand cream he found in the cupboard under the sink. Sasuke put some on his pulsing erection then put it beside him. Bending down Sasuke caressed the soft length of Naruto's venerable neck.

"Why do you look like a big bad tiger that has his prey right where he wants him?" Naruto said meaning for it to come out dryly but ended up coming out more of a squeak. Sasuke flashed him a smile and licked his lips for effect.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean." Sasuke said innocently kneeling between Naruto's open legs, forcing them wider. Naruto wanted to glare at him but he was too entranced in the sight of Sasuke's rippling body above him to have enough brain power left to do so.

Sasuke trailed his finger down Naruto stomach down the side of his leg and around until he felt the small rosebud touch his finger. Naruto's hip jumped up in reaction but Sasuke held him fast. Putting lotion on his other fingers Sasuke slide them in slowly, erotically. Naruto groaned huskily.

"Sa- Sasuke That- k-kind of hurt- ohh god!"

Sasuke had found his prostate and was gently rubbing it. Sasuke chuckled and added another finger then after a while another until he was sure Naruto could take his large size without too much discomfort.

Naruto was on the brink of the ultimate pleasure. He couldn't help himself he clenched his legs and lifted himself just enough to press his mouth to Sasuke's gorgeously slightly muscled chest. Pale white skin shivered under the contact and Sasuke gave into the feeling of his mate, his friend, his love, lapping gently at his skin, almost reverently.

It didn't matter to either of them that they would be making love on couch in a room that had been made by their enemy, not the most romanticist location. It didn't matter that in the future they might be going to war or that neither of them knew what tomorrow would bring. They could die tomorrow, next week or next year, that was the harsh reality of being a ninja. But it didn't matter all that they were interested them was that they were together, alive and safe for this moment. The simple ability to touch each other knowing that no matter would happen, they would forever be together in life and death was potent enough for them to let the outside world melt away. There was no Sasuke without Naruto and no Naruto without Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly dropped his smile and looked deep within Naruto's eyes so that he would know he meant his words. Naruto caught onto his mood and became equally solemn, trying to push down the urgent need forcibly that was slamming into his body.

Sasuke swallowed hard then swallowed again looking down at Naruto with hunger but also tenderly.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki and nothing, in heaven, earth or the deepest reaches of hell is going to change that. You are my mate bound to me for all eternity and forever in my care. For you I would give my life, in the sound knowledge that you would do the same. I will protect anything that you hold dear, for because of you, it too would be something I hold dear. Know that my heart beats eternally for you, my sword rises forever for your protection and my soul is immortally in your keeping." He said huskily, simply. Naruto eye's filled with tears. His words rang with pure sincerity and truth. Naruto didn't know what to say in return Sasuke's words were so beautiful.

"I- I'm."

Naruto stopped thinking and decide to just go with what was in his heart. He couldn't quiet look at Sasuke as he said softly,

"I walked alone for years, always saturated in the shadows of people who feared and hated me, unable to get away. I didn't understand why at the time and I eventually started to hate them back. Hatred is a strong emotion, a slow poison that can kill from the inside out and takes even the most weariest by surprise. It boils in your blood and slowly but surely coats your life in its essence until death or insanity would be a blessing from the world of constant anger and loathing that consumes your being. You pulled me back from that edge. A light in my dark world, a spark of hope that stopped me from turning into the beast everyone suspected me of being. As my class mate you were my rival, as my team mate you were my ally, as your partner I helped set you once again on the right path and now as your mate you are my world, my sky, my sun, my moon and stars. I love you Sasuke Uchiha with all my heart and nothing not the gods above or the devil below will change that simple truth. No matter what you do, no matter what you say, you will forever be in my heart, forever my Mate"

Sasuke tipped Naruto's head to meet his reassuring gaze.

"Never again will you walk alone; I will be by your side always as you are beside mine."

The words spoken sounded almost ritualistic, like the words had broken some sort of barrier between them. Now neither of them had a single doubt in their mind about each other.

Hot tears mingled as lips clashed and bodies slide together. Moans and groans created a symphony of sound as pleasure whipped like lightning through their bodies. The pleasure was too intense; the wait had been too long, within minutes ecstasy exploded like fireworks through each of them so hard it was earth shattering.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"MY EYES!"

….

A/N I hoped you enjoyed the latest twists and turns of Glued Together. I was going to finish it up in this chapter but I decided to expand it, since I liked it so much. I noticed that one reviewer wanted more Yaoi, so more Yaoi I did. This is actually my first Yaoi scene where they have taken it all the way and I am really nervous about posting this, so PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Constructive criticism is really helpful.

However if you are lost for words…

!= you loved it

! = you liked it.

^^ = More yaoi please!

? = You don't understand the story line because I have made it too confusing

*_* = You didn't like it, either the story change or the Yaoi scene

Please let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

The pleasure was too intense; the wait had been too long, within minutes ecstasy exploded like fireworks through each of them so hard it was earth shattering.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"MY EYES!" Lilith groaned loudly, walking into the room.

Sasuke hastily covered himself and Naruto with their clothes, picking them up from the ground.

"Oh god, I do not need to see that, where's the hell is the eye bleach?! Shit, just give me a rusted spoon ill gorge my eyes out!" Lilith was shaking her head and screwing her face up as if she was eating a lemon.

Naruto yelped and Sasuke's face tinted red. If it had been anyone else but Naruto's sister he would have told them to piss off he was busy. But for some reason he felt embarrassed being caught by her.

"I just wanted a glass of water but what do I get!? A hairy but and a dingdong in my face traumatising me forever! Geez that's just my luck, I will never get that picture out of my head! Eeeeewwww!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Sasuke drawled. Naruto frowned, still red as a beetroot.

"What's a dingdong?" He asked. Sasuke then remembered her words.

"Hey! Who has a hairy but!" Sasuke hollered but Lilith had already ran from the room. There was a moment of silence.

"Seriously, what is a dingdong?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and coughed covering up his laugh.

"It's Naruto junior."

"What?"

"Your boys?"

"I'm confused."

"Mini Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"It's you cock you moron." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Oh…Hey! Who you calling mini?" Naruto barked. Sasuke laughed outright and Naruto glared.

A scream suddenly erupted from the bedroom, high pitched and terrified. Naruto and Sasuke jumped up not caring that they were buck naked, their many years of ninja training kicking in, blocking everything else out.

Bursting into the room they found Lilith standing on the small bed a wild look in her eyes as they darted around the room as if looking at something they couldn't see. Her breath was coming in gasps, her brow saturated with sweat.

"Lilith! What's wrong? What is it?"

Naruto moved forward but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from behind so abruptly that his body jerked. Naruto instinctually gathered his chakra in his hand and twisted in the attackers hold ready to slam a powerful blow. Naruto pulled back his hand…

Pure black eyes stared at him with a cold blankness so intense, so incredibly powerful that it froze Naruto to the spot.

Chills shuttered throughout his body and little electric shocks danced through his system from his shoulder where the man's hold was down to his fingers and toes making them twitch. This man was dangerous beyond belief; Naruto knew that to his very soul. Naruto with his abilities that had stunned many was powerless under the very gaze of this man.

The man wore a pure black silk t-shirt with a wide v that showed the top of his finely muscled chest. His pants were loose and flowing, on anyone else it would have looked stupid and unmanly but on him...it just made him seem all that more god like. Like he was above the limitations and opinions of meagre humans. Naruto felt so small in that moment, like he was an ant under the man's shoe.

"She is of good health." The man's voice was pure sin, dark temptation and husky like he hadn't spoken in centuries, his accent melodic. He was also the tallest man, biggest man Naruto had ever seen. His lower chest reached Naruto's head.

Some deep part of Naruto recognised him, knew him what he was. Knew that this may be the most dangerous man in the world facing him but he would be forever safe from his wrath.

He was a Sage. It was this same instinct that told him that he was Lilith's Sage not his. He didn't know where the information came from, but it was so imprinted into his mind, he didn't even question it.

Lilith let out another sob, snapping Naruto out of his daze. She was whimpering now tears streaming down her face.

"How can you say that? Look at her! What's wrong with her? And while you're at it get your hand off my Mate!" Sasuke shouted, seeing only the danger to his mate, his self-preservation disappearing. He recognised him as the sage he had seen earlier but that didn't stop the furious unreasonable jealously streaking through him.

Behind him three women materialised stopping his advance forward.

A woman with blood red hair and darkly tinged skin who looked like a medieval warrior took his elbow in a gentle but firm grip. While a woman with blond hair, delicate looking body, pale skin and soft features with stunning baby blue eyes appeared in front of him. Then another slender woman with pure black hair and crystal green eyes solidified behind Sasuke putting a hand on his should in the same manner that the black haired was gripping Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto recognised these women with every bit of his soul; they were a part of him. Only now he knew that them for what they were. His sages.

Before Naruto had time to fully process what that even meant a man one with red hair and the same coloured skin as the red haired woman. They looked a lot alike he but a stronger build that instead of looking manlier look delicate, like he had the body of a ballet dancer. His mouth was tilted up in a mocking smile like he thought the entire world was amusing. He looked like and olden day rake that was also knight. He radiated confidence and charm.

They were all wearing the same kind of clothing as the raven haired man in different variations. Sasuke noticed that they looked more animated than the last time he had seen them, like somebody had breathed life in them. Except the last one that appeared.

He appeared in front of Lilith and next to the red haired man. He looked like a surfer that doubled as a trained killer. His expression blank, his eyes watchful, all seeing and wise. He had this aura of quietness, like just be looking at him you could tell that he didn't say much only the most necessary amount of words to get his point across. He was the warrior you would never see coming until his sword was sticking out of your chest.

Sasuke didn't like the look of any of them. They might be Sages, but they were strangers. Yet as that thought crossed his mind so was the annoying thought that he didn't feel threatened at all by the three women around him even though he knew that they could probably kill him with their little finger. Yet he couldn't bring himself to fear them.

Maybe your jealous… shut up brain.

"She is having a vision. You must let her be." The red haired man explained.

"My brother is right. Disturbing her would only cause her pain. It will be over in a second now." The red haired woman agreed wisely.

Black haired man tightened his grip on Naruto shoulder as Lilith's form went limp abruptly like she had been released from an unseen, unfelt force that had been holding her up. The two sages were already there to catch her before she could even touch the floor as if they knew she would fall in that direction.

Naruto's body instantly reacted jerking forward, but it was like the dark haired man had predicted that, hence the strong hold on Naruto's shoulder.

The blond haired woman stepped into Naruto's vision blocking the sight of Lilith.

"Hello Naruto, it is a great gift to meet you in skin." The woman looked genuinely pleased. Naruto didn't really know what she meant by 'in this skin' but he got the general idea...sort of.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and just by looking into his eyes he knew he also knew what was going on. The black haired woman who looked as friendly as the black haired man stood behind Sasuke a hand on his shoulder mimicking the black haired man behind Naruto.

Naruto focused his eyes on the blond haired woman and swallowed.

"Hello Dionara." The name popped into Naruto's head out of now where, like all along he had known it. Like the names were imbedded into his soul. The blond woman smiled her ageless face one of pleasure, like he had said something very clever.

Naruto turned to look at the red haired woman.

"Tempest." Naruto greeted, their names coming to him. He turned to the black haired woman.

"Lethal."

She nodded to him an emotionless look on her face.

Naruto swallowed then went to greet the men, but realised that he didn't know their names.

Realising this, the red haired man stepped forward and bowed slightly at the waist.

"My name is Talon. It is pleasure to meet you skin walker. I have heard many a tails from my beloved sister."

Both Naruto and Sasuke were confused by the term but again got its general meaning.

The blond haired man didn't move, but simply said,

"Darian."

Everyone turned to the black haired man but the black haired man was only looking Naruto. Naruto, even though he knew this man would never hurt him felt frightened all the same by his very presence. His eyes were hard with no hint of emotion on his face.

"I am Viper. I am the alpha of the sages."

Naruto nodded a little shakily, wondering what he meant by 'alpha', did that mean that he was like their leader or something? So much power radiated from his voice it was pure magic, there was no other way to describe it. He as certain was strong enough to be a leader by anybody's standards.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked drawing attention to himself. Tempest let go of Sasuke's elbow.

"The battle with the blood circle is drawing close." She said seriously.

"And you are in no way ready to face them. We are here to remedy that." Dionara stated her face serious. Getting straight to the point, no chit chat.

"How?" Sasuke asked warily. Talon's his blood red hair fell into his stunning green eyes making him look like darkly handsome. He was looking down at Lilith in his arms like she was the precious most thing he had ever seen. His smile softened from a cheeky smile to a loving one, like a father looking down at his daughter.

"We have looked over you constantly for years. We have been in your thoughts, felt what you felt and lived what you have lived. Now is our destiny as much as yours that we train you, Lilith and Sasuke for this coming war. We want you to come to our world where we have resided for many years while not in a Saviour."

A thought came to Naruto all of a sudden.

"We mean you-" Naruto's eyes were shocked.

"Yes, we watched-"

Naruto looked horrified.

"YOU WATCHED US HAVE SEX!" Naruto voice was outraged and embarrassed, his face tuning red to his very roots.

Dionara and Tempest and Talon laughed and even Darian's mouth twitched. Viper and Lethal were silent.

Sasuke cleared his throat, a little embarrassed but now willing to let it show. Sasuke was still glaring at the hand on his mates shoulder. Was it so necessary for 'Viper' to do that? What a stupid name anyway, who would look down at an innocent new born baby and say, ya know what I think he looks like a Viper. Sasuke grouched in his head.

Lilith groaned beginning to awaken. Everyone stared at her in expectation laughing disappearing. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at the two men whose chest was either side of her looking down at her. Both Naruto and Sasuke expected her to scream and fight when she saw then finding herself held by strange men but it was only when her gaze moved over to their direction did a loud groan of mock horror escape her.

"Not again! Do you WANT me to be permanently scarred forever?! I want to get to know you Naruto, but some things a sister is just better off not seeing!"

Naruto looked very confused until he realised that he was naked as the day he was born. Naruto ran behind Sasuke…or TRIED to run behind Sasuke, Viper's hand was still on his shoulder holding him still. Instead Naruto put his hands over his privates and started to struggle against his hold.

Viper gave a small 'humph' of impatience and reached out. Naruto went stock still as Viper ran his hand down the side of Naruto's shoulder, down his bare chest and belly then stopped at the top of his thigh. Sasuke's snarl was cut off as clothes appeared on Naruto's body as well as his own. They were the same clothes as they had always worn; Naruto a simple orange and black jump suit and Sasuke a blue black t-shirt and shorts.

Naruto looked at his now clothed body then back at Viper in astonishment.

"How did you do that!?" Naruto too stunned to act afraid. Viper just looked at him as if he hadn't heard him.

"The question you should be asking is, are you going to learn what we have to teach? I can teach you this simple trick and so much more." Tempest stated jerking Naruto's attention to her.

"Really!" Naruto sounded like a little child being told he was getting a thousand presents for Christmas.

"How will you teach us?" Lilith asked now on her feet, her two sages either side of her holding her arms.

Sasuke quietly filled her in. Naruto noticed that her eyes were for the first time, haunted. After all that she had been through Naruto had never even seen a glimmer of real horror like her eyes spoke of now. Naruto wondered what she had seen in her 'vision'. He would ask but his new brotherly instincts told him that now was not the time. It was obvious even to him that she just wanted to move on and didn't want to talk about it.

Lilith looked at the men whose warm hands were around her arms almost lovingly, holding her up, supporting her in a way she had never known before. Lilith had always felt alone, even among a crowd. Yet in those quiet moments when she had lain in bed alone, she had felt the loneliness abate, in those few moments where she drifted between awake and asleep…she had felt at peace because when all the pretence was stripped away, all that common sense that had clouded her from the truth was gone, she knew that she had never truly been alone. These men had been with her, comforting her, protecting her even loving her throughout her life, no matter where she had been o matter what time of night. They had been there for her.

When she had been captured by Madara she had been so angry at Itachi, so frustrated at not knowing what was going on, so afraid. When she had been put to sleep she had dreamt of these sages. Not that she hadn't before she had just chalked it up to figments of her imagination, yet it had felt so REAL.

When she was a child she had called them her imaginary friends, as a teen she had written them off as them delusions, now…she called them holy-fuck-they-are-standing-right-in-front-of-me. A thought then came to her interrupting her train of thought.

"Okay, I think in understand. But…there's one thing that I don't understand. Why did you say that you would help us defeat Madara?" Lilith inquired.

"Who do you think showed Gaara the Jutsu that allowed the Uchiha to be captured?" Scoffed Talon as if she was silly to think he could have done it himself.

"Why aren't you freaked out?" Sasuke interrupted quizzically. Lilith for some reason knew what he was talking about instantly.

"I don't know… I just feel that I know them, that there is nothing unusual or unnatural about waking up with them around me. I used to- well I used to dream of them. Darian the daring. Talon the talented and Viper… the alpha." Lilith finished a little embarrassed her voice becoming mumbled at the end. Lilith glanced at Viper, his intense eyes captured her and held her still. Now that she knew that these men, these sages were real and not just something that she had just dreamed up, she could accept her dreams, she didn't try and push them away but accepted them. Memories flooded her.

Her dreams with Darian had been informative and inspiring, his words of wisdom had always brought her comfort when she was in a bad way.

Talon had been fun and light yet protective at the same time teaching her how to protect herself using NinJutsu.

Viper had been…

Naruto cleared his throat breaking her train of thought.

"Actually I did too." He admitted to Sasuke.

"Dionara the kind blade, Tempest the triumphant and Lethal the deadly."

"Why do you say their names like that?" Sasuke frowned.

"It's what our followers called us back in our day." Tempest answered.

"Just out of curiosity, how long ago was that?" Lilith interjected.

"Too long ago." Darian sighed, his eyes sad and old. Abruptly Viper asked,

"I would like you to make a decision now. Will you learn what we have to teach with an open mind?" Removing his hand from Naruto's shoulder at the same time as Lethal did.

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes and knew the answer he wanted to go, badly. Sasuke also saw fear, that he would chose to say no. Sasuke smiled after a tense moment.

"Yes, I think that is the best course of action for my mate and me."

Sasuke was staring Viper in the eyes. The warning was clear.

"Possessive one him. And not afraid of you brother. This should be interesting." It was Lethal that spoke, quietly and softly for the first time. Her voice was like steel wrapped in silk, a flowing melody of sounds. Her words quipped and straight to the point. Sasuke almost couldn't stop himself from jumping as her breath tickled his neck.

Viper looked at Lethal with disinterest, his expression ever blank. A silent communication seemed to run between them just by looking into each other's eyes. Lethal's mouth twitched up slightly and she looked away.

"I will start to prepare for the transition." Lethal said and closed her eyes, mumbling under her breath almost inaudible in a language that suited her voice perfectly, flowing and beautiful.

"Is no one going to ask me?" Lilith huffed.

Everyone turned to Lilith.

"You don't want to come?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No…but still, I'm not a child for you to make decisions for me." Lilith snapped. Talon coughed and she glared at him knowing that he was covering up for a laugh. Lilith pointed her finger at Talon accursedly and was about to say something decidedly rude when she yelped looking down at her arm which seemed to be glowing a golden hue.

"Trela mou all is well." Everyone turned to Viper in amazement he spoke to Lilith, he sounded different less almost like he was calling her an endearment but coming out of Viper's mouth that was drawn into a fierce unmoving line and his eyes so cold it would make a snow man shiver it was almost comical…and kinda terrifying.

Lilith swallowed and gathered herself, she refused to be scared of him.

"Want to explain why I am lighting up like a bloody human lantern then? Because I don't know about you but to me that isn't really an indicator that 'all is well'!" Lilith bit out mockingly.

Talon choked on a laugh and Darian cast him an 'are you two years old?' look. Viper's mouth got even more implacable…if that was even possible.

Naruto gaped at her, questioning her gender because she had SERIOUS balls to mock Viper. Well if she could so could he.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed with false bravo meaning to come out authoritative and cool, but instead came out sounding lame and a very stupid thing to say.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and hid a smile. Until he looked down to see that he too was glowing. Now both of Sasuke's eyebrows were raised in amazement as he watched himself glow, then glanced up to see that Naruto was also glowing.

"What kind of Jutsu is this anyway? And where exactly are we 'transitioning'" Sasuke asked.

"To our natural plain of existence of course!" Dionara said cheerfully. Lilith frowned.

"But aren't you like…dead?"

"Yep."

"But we are dead so how can we go to your 'plain of existence'." Naruto pointed out as if he was saying something very smart.

"That's what the Jutsu is for it will allow us to transport you there...well temporarily at least then you will become a skin walker again." Dionara replied.

"I have been meaning to ask what's a skin wa-"

A blinding red hot, flesh searing agony suddenly flowed over Naruto, Sasuke and Lilith and entrenched into their bones. Their sudden tortured screams were lost as a vortex of power came out of the earth and sucked them all up.

..

_A/N: What would you like the other 'plain of existence' to be like?_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 10

So, glued together has become way too complicated, sorry about that. I kept changing the story hoping that inspiration would come but…well you read what happened again soz. So I have decided to re-write it.


End file.
